A match made in Hogwarts or not
by ray-chellie
Summary: R-on the safe side. our Potions Master meets the new DADA Proffesor, could it be love? SSOC
1. Default Chapter

A Match Made on Hogwarts, or not!  
  
It was midnight and Severus Snape sat in his chambers reading through a pile of parchment from his year 4 students.  
  
"Harry Potter - Gryffindor  
  
The use of worm wood in a potion meant for healing can be deadly as well as useful when someone is injured, depending on the amount added..."  
  
"Mr Potter" he said to his self as he read through the rest of Harry's essay, "I would have expected more from you, but then again, like your father you tend to slack when it comes to home work. Another D will be in order I think" he said as he took his quill and wrote a large "D" on the bottom of the parchment.  
  
As he worked his way through the pile of parchment grading each one as he read the time ticked on.  
  
Finally it was 1:30am. "Sat up marking papers to the early hours of the morning again Severus" he said to him self as he placed the final piece of parchment, graded with another "D" on to the top of the pile.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and prepared for bed. He walked slowly out of the bathroom, hanging his robes in the closet before climbing into his bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
He tossed and turned all night, unable to get to sleep for some reason. All he could feel thankful for was that it was a Saturday tomorrow, and the school had a hogsmead trip planned.  
  
Finally morning broke with the sound of people moving and talking in the common room below his chambers. Severus rolled over checking the time, it was 7:30am. The trip would leave at 8:15am and he still had to check his whole house was present, and give them the run down about certain things, which were brought up in a teachers meeting the weekend before.  
  
He climbed out of bed and into the bathroom, where her proceeded to have a shower, and shave, before dressing in his usual black attire. He left his room, placing his wand inside his robes and walked down the steps into a full common room.  
  
"Quiet, quiet" he said as he stood on the bottom step. "As you are all aware Hogsmead is today, and I have been told to inform you of a few rules before your departure" he said as he scanned the room to make sure no one was missing, and they weren't from what he could tell. The room was full of excited slytherins talking about what there plans were, "I am sure you are all eager to leave, so I will run through these rules given to me by the headmaster. So the longer you continue to chat the later you will be, meaning less time in Hogsmead" he said as he pulled a piece of parchment from his robes.  
  
"rule one, no student will leave hogsmead without informing a teacher, rule 2 there will be no fighting with other houses, residents or any one at any time, on the way to, during and returning from Hogsmead, it will not be tolerated" he said looking over at a few certain pupils known for tormenting and fighting.  
  
"Sir, we know all the rules" said a blonde headed boy, who sat on one of the sofa's next to the fire. "I am aware of that Mr Malay, but being as I knew some one would have a problem with the rule list, I have given each of you a copy" he said folding the parchment and putting it back in his robes.  
  
As he lead his house out into the corridor and walking up the stairs to the Great hall where they had breakfast.  
  
"all Students will make a single line behind their prefects before making their way to Mr Filch who will check you off against your permission slips to attend hogsmead. Enjoy your day" said professor Dumbledore as he sat back down in his seat, and he and the other teachers watch as the great hall became empty with the last of the students emptying out into the entrance hall, calling to their friends.  
  
"another hogsmead, another free and quiet day for us" said Dumbledore as drank the rest of his coffee, "now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with the new Defence against the dark arts teacher" he said standing up and leaving the hall via the side door.  
  
"New defence teacher they're a bit late coming aren't they?" said professor Sprout, "but I dare say they will be a welcome addition to the staff" she continued as she to left the great hall.  
  
Snape left the hall with the last of the teachers through the main doors. Walking slowly into the entrance hall he noticed that the main doors were open letting in the rain, "bloody brats" he said as he walked over and began to close the door.  
  
"wait hold the door" some one shouted, Snape looked out into the court yard and saw a figure wearing a hooded cloak walking quickly towards the doors with a single bag over their shoulder. Snape stood at the door wishing the person would hurry up so he could have some privacy back in his class room.  
  
The hooded figure ran through the door dripping wet and assisted Snape with the door.  
  
"and can I ask who are you?" said Snape as he wiped drops of water from his sleeve.  
  
The hooded figure pulled her hood down and looked at Snape.  
  
She had long, wet, brown hair to her shoulders, and deep green eyes a perfect nose, and a pair of full lips. She was wearing a long black hooded velvet cloak, over a pair of muggle bootcut jeans, and a white t-shirt. "Oh excuse me" she started as she removed her gloves, "I'm Elizabeth Johnson, I'm hear to see Professor Dumbledore" she replied holding out her hand. Snap crossed his arms over his chest and looked the woman up and down. "This way" he said walking off quickly up the stairs.  
  
"Ooook, the silent type" thought ELizabeth. She followed him up stairs and along corridors until they came to a stature of a bird, "berty bots" said Snape as the bird came to life, and producing a set of stairs, "up those stairs, I'm sure he's expecting you?" said Snape as he stood aside wondering why a young woman would be wanting to see Dumbledore. "Yeah I'm sure he is" replied ELizabeth as she climbed the stairs slowly not looking back.  
  
Snape made his way back to the dungeons and began to plan some of next weeks lessons.  
  
"Enter" called a voice from behind a large wooden door.  
  
ELizabeth pulled out her wand and pointed it on her self, and said "Presento normalio" and her cloak, hair and body became dry, looking as though she hadn't been in the rain after all.  
  
She opened the door and walked over to a desk where an elderly man was sitting, he looked up over his half moon glasses and stood, "Miss Johnson, its nice to see you again" he said smiling as she came across and shook his hand, "its nice to see you again Professor" she replied taking a seat which Dumbledore had offered. "please, please, its Albus" replied Dumbledore seating his self and looking at the young woman, "ok, Albus than its Beth" she replied smiling back.  
  
They talked for a half hour, about her new responsibilities and about her possessions which had arrived the week before. They stood up and walked out the wooden door and down the steps.  
  
"I trust your journey was an enjoyable one" said Dumbledore as they walked down the corridor, "it was interesting" she replied looking again at things she had passed on the way to his office.  
  
They finally reached a set of stone steps and began to slowly walk down. "Things have stayed the same since you were last in attendance Beth" said Dumbledore "yeah more or less, a few extra paintings than before but pretty much the same" she replied.  
  
"Your chambers will be in Slytherin house, as we don't have any other vacant rooms, I trust this is alright with you?" said Dumbledore as they finally reached the bottom and waked along another corridor. "of course, I don't expect for special arrangements to be made especially not this far into the 1st term why wouldn't it be alright if you don't mind me asking?" she replied "being as you, yourself were a well valued member of Gryffindor while you attended being put in Slytherin might have offended you" he relied as they reached a wall with a tapestry of a famous school quidditch player on, "its fine, it doesn't matter what house I was in, or which house I am living in my job is more important than either" she replied.  
  
"Slaizar" said Dumbledore as the tapestry moved to the side and a door appeared.  
  
They walked through the door and looked into the common room which was decorated with green banners with snakes on. Leather seats and a warm fire place. They walked down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"Headmaster, this is a surprise" started Snape, who had come back from his class room to continue work in the quiet empty common room, he looked at Beth and looked back at the headmaster, "Ah Severus, I would like you to meet the newest member of the teaching staff, ELizabeth Johnson, she will be taking the spare room in the tower" said Dumbledore, "Beth this is Severus Snape our potions teacher, and head of Slytherin house" he finished. "nice to meet you professor Snape" said Beth acting as though there meeting in the entrance hall had never occurred "professor" replied Snape dipping his head slightly.  
  
"please show Professor Johnson to her new room, and I shall see you both at Dinner, as I have a lunch meeting" said Dumbledore leaving the common room before either could protest.  
  
"this way" said Snape in the same tone as he had in the entrance hall. "I don't bite you know" said Beth as she followed Snape up the stairs to the tower, "excuse me" he replied rounding a corner and walking past his own chambers and coming to a stop at the end of the corridor, "this is your room" he said opening the door. "Thank you professor" she said as she walked into the room. "So are you going to say anything else aside from 'this way' or 'professor' she said as she set her bag down on a chair.  
  
"My chambers are down the hall. The other students dormitories are located across the common room good day" he said as he walked down the corridor disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"Nice bloke" said Beth as she pulled her wand out, and began casting spells to move the furniture around until it suited her. She then began to unpack her things from her numerous trunks, placing pictures on her desk and bedside table, putting clothes into the dressers, and hanging up her robes in the closet.  
  
While unpacking she knocked over one booked which became a domino type effect knocking all her books and a picture onto the floor making a loud crash. "Damn" she said as she crouched down to pick them up.  
  
"Hello" came a voice from the door, "do you think you could make any more noise?" he finished as he stepped inside the room taking in the new layout, "only me" said Beth as she popped up from behind the table, "knocked over a book or two" she said standing up and placing them on the table. "Well do be more careful, I have work to do" replied Snape as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"oops" Beth said to her self as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"I apologise" she said as she finally court up with Snape, "I didn't mean to disturb you" she continued walking into the common room. Snape was sat at a desk continuing with his work.  
  
"yeah ok, so I'll go" said Beth as she adjusted her bag and walked towards the exit.  
  
Beth walked down the corridor pulling out a piece of parchment, a map, to get to her new class room, although she knew where it was, she wanted to be sure.  
  
When she arrived there she unlocked the door and pushed it open. "obviously this class hasn't been used all summer" she said walking into the room, and pulling her wand out and casting a spell to open the windows, letting in the cold air. She then continued to move the desks around to suit her teaching style, when she was done, she began to sort out papers and books from 2 other trunks which must have arrived with her possessions last week.  
  
When she finished she perched on the edge of her desk and looked around the classroom. "nice set out, unusual, but ok" came a voice from he door, "do you always change furniture around when you arrive some place?" they asked. "Professor Snape, glad you like it. I don't always change things around depends how long I am going to be in a place, and seeing as I am going to be here for a while I have to be comfortable right" replied Beth as she watched Snape walk into the room and look at some of the books in the book shelf.  
  
Beth slid back on her desk she was sitting on it properly, she crossed her legs and watched Snape as her read all the tittles of her books from the shelf. "Interesting book this one, 'Quidditch, the good and the bad bits'" said Snape looking over at Beth who was now walking over to him to look.  
  
"Oh yeah great book" she said as she pulled it of the shelf, "have you read it?" she asked flicking through the first couple of pages. "No, cant say I have," he replied looking back at the shelf, "your welcome to borrow it if you feel like reading anything apart from students home work" she said as she smiled at him. "Thank you, I wouldn't mind if you are not reading it" he replied taking the book from her hands, brushing over her hand as he did so. "No um, I've read it some many times" she replied feeling her face growing a bit warm. "well thank you professor, I'll have it back to you as soon as possible" said Snape placing the book on top of the shelf and looking at the lower shelf, "you don't have to call me professor, its Beth" she said as she pulled another book from the shelf.  
  
"in that case, you can call me Severus" replied Snape as he stood up, "deal" smiled Beth as she held out her hand.  
  
Snape took her hand and shook it lightly. Staring into her deep Green eyes.  
  
They made their way back to the common room, at the sound of students passing through the hallways. "Back from hogsmead" said Snape as he and Beth finally reached the stairs down to the dungeon.  
  
They walked into the common room. Snape stood on the steps, and instructed Beth to stand next to him. "it seems you all had an enjoyable time in hogsmead, I hope that no points were deducted from Slytherin during your trip for pointless argument or fights" said Snape getting every ones attention. "I would like to introduce to you Professor Johnson" said Snape, "she's the new defence against the dark arts teacher and will be residing in Slytherin house. I trust you will all welcome her, and not show the house up" said Snape "now, I believe Dinner in the great hall will be served shortly, we'll see you there" said Snape as he and Beth made their way up the stairs to the tower.  
  
"I trust you all had a great time at hogsmead to day" said Professor Dumbledore as he stood up look at the seated students in the hall. " you have proberly noticed we have a new member of staff, she arrived this morning" started Dumbledore as he looked at Beth. "This is Professor Johnson, and she will be teaching you Defence against the dark arts, and now lets eat" finished Dumbledore. He gave a wave of his hand a food appeared on all the tables.  
  
"welcome back Miss Johnson" came the Scottish voice of professor Magonigal "thank you professor" replied Beth, "Please Beth, you're a teacher now its Minerva" replied Magonigal as she pour her self another drink.  
  
Dinner went down well, students were talking and laughing, occasionally looking over at the teacher's table to get a look at the new professor, although Beth didn't notice, because she was have a conversation with Hagrid about when she was at school.  
  
When dinner was finally over, and the students had filtered out. The teachers made there ways back to their offices or chambers, and Snape and Beth walked back to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
"you still don't remember me do you?" said Beth as she walked along side of Snape, "should I" he replied as they rounded a corner and down a flight of stairs, "yeah, I was in your class about 10 years ago" she said as she tried to keep up with his pace, "you were?" relied Snape, "sure was, obviously didn't make an impression" replied Beth smiling.  
  
They reached the common room and Snape made his way to the tower while Beth sat in front of the fire talking with students about the things they bought at hogsmead.  
  
She decided to go to bed shortly after the last lot of students had left the common room.  
  
She walked quietly past Snapes room noticing a light was still on in there, but carried on into her own room, where she proceeded to get changed into a pair of silk shorts and tank top. She hung up her clothes and climbed into bed, blowing out the last candle by her bedside, before falling asleep.  
  
BANG. Beth woke we a start at the loud noise, and screams coming from the dormitories.  
  
She jumped out of bed and grabbed he robe from the bottom of her bed, and ran out of her room, and down the stairs, when she arrived in the common room, she found Severus Snape already there talking to a group of 4 boys.  
  
"What's going on" said Beth as she walked across the common room. Snape looked at her from head to toe, her long tanned legs caught his attention 1st, then her silk night wear, she walked across like a dream in slow motion wind blowing through her hair, and her lips pouted as she looked at him. "Uh, some of the boys thought it would be funny to set of some wizard crackers in the 3rd year girls dormitory" replied Snape getting hold of him self and turning back to the boys.  
  
"If I find any more wizard crackers you will receive a worse punishment than a weeks detention, now of the bed immediately" said Snape as he stood and slowly walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Sorry if it disturbed you, theres always one or two pranks taking places after a hogsmead visit" said Snape as he and Beth walked up the stairs to the tower. "Well goodnight Beth" said Snape we he walked into his room. "Yeah good night" replied Beth as she walked slowly back to her room.  
  
Snape stood in the doorway and watched Beth walk a bit further down the corridor and into her room. Admiring her legs and ass as she walked. She look amazing in her nightwear, like something out of a dream, Snape knew this was going to be interesting.  
  
The Sunday morning Sun came through the window into Beth's room. She emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of blue shorts, a white tank top and a zip up jacket, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She sat on her bed and put on a pair of her running shoes, and gave her self one last look over as she set out down the stairs into the common room.  
  
It was still quiet no doubt the students we wither in bed, or having a head start at having some fun on the last day of the weekend.  
  
She jogged up the stairs into the entrance hall and out the main doors, feeling the chilly air on her skin. She proceeded to jog towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The Sunday morning sun came through Severus Snapes window and down on to his empty bed.  
  
Snape emerged from his room and began down the stairs to the common room where a large group of students were leaving. "I will be watching your quidditch training this morning" he informed a tall dark hared boy, "yes sir" he replied as they all went a different way from Snape who was walking out the main entrance doors, and they were on the way to the changing rooms.  
  
When Snape arrived on the quidditch pitch he bumped into Beth, who was running through the entrance to the field, causing them both to stagger to the side, and try to keep balance with out falling over.  
  
"excuse me Severus" said Beth who was out of breath, she crouched over and put her hands on her knees, "my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" she finished as she looked up at him, "no matter. No harm done" he replied standing up straight and readjusting his robes.  
  
"fancy watching the quidditch team practice" said Severus as he walked towards the steps to the teachers box, "sure, it would be interesting to see if the Slytherin team has improved since I was at school" she smiled following him up the stairs.  
  
"of course they have improved, the Gryffindor team 10 years ago was outstanding, even if I have to say it my self from a Slytherin point of view of course, there's no denying it, with a chaser like Lizzy Johnson it was bound to be, shame she wasn't sorted into Slytherin" he replied as they came out into the air and sat down next to each other.  
  
"It runs in the family" said Beth as she made her self comfortable, "excuse me?" said Snape puzzled. "Quidditch, runs in the family, my dad used to play for the England team and Chudley Cannons" answered Beth, "and you still have no idea who I am" she laughed, "nothings coming to mind on sorry" replied Snape, "Lizzy Johnson" she said looking at him, "Johnson" said Snape, "you" he said looking at her, "its weird, when you change your name from Lizzy to Beth people just forget you" she laughed, "it didn't click sorry" said Snape, "a Gryffindor living in Slytherin house, who would have thought" said Snape looking down at the pitch to see the Slytherin Quidditch team arriving.  
  
"But don't hold it against me" said Beth as she leant forward to look down in time to see all the players take to the air on their brooms, "I wont, but I am sure there wont be any favouritism in classes" said Snape looking at the her lower back which was exposed as she leant forward.  
  
"Professor Snape" she started as she turned around, "I don't have favourites, and being a Gryffindor, won't contribute to any decisions I make during classes, regarding house points. And neither will the fact that I am now living in Slytherin" she finished, "Good I'm pleased to hear it" replied Snape looking up at his team as they ran some warm up drills.  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Beth stood up. "Well I best have a shower, no use sitting around in sweaty clothes all day" she said as she moved towards the stairs, "very well, see you in the common room" replied Snape as he carried on watching the team. Beth as annoyed that he hadn't looked at her or tried to make more interesting conversation. "oh and tell your Keeper he's a bit low on the left" said Beth angrily as she jogged down the stairs and through into the court yard going back to the castle.  
  
By the time she finally arrived back in the Slytherin common room the quidditch team and Snape were gathered around the coffee table by the fire, she had been delayed by Hagrid who had stopped her wanting to show her some new animal's he had been raising from birth.  
  
She walked past the gathering and up the stairs to the tower, when she went for a shower.  
  
When she got out she heard more load bangs, closer this time, she quickly wrapped a towel around her self and opened the bathroom door, only to be greeted by a room half full of wizard crackers. She let out a scream as she ran across the room and hid behind her bed.  
  
Snape burst through the door to a room of wizard crackers, and a half the students from the common room all stood at the door. When the last ones finally went off Snape Spoke "Beth" he said looking around, Beth's head popped up from behind the bed and looked around, "there done" he said looking at her, she stood up, realising that she was still only wearing a towel and her hair was still dripping wet, Snape turned to the door, "Down in the common room NOW, and call every one else too" he shouted walking towards the door, and closing it in front of him.  
  
He turned around to see Beth walking around from behind her bed, her wet legs glistening in the afternoon sun. he walked over to her, "you ok?" he asked looking around "fine, it was a bit of a shock that's all" she replied as she walked towards the bath room and pulled another towel out and began to dry her hair. "I'll make sure that there's no more crackers in here before I go down to the common room" said Snape as he began to look around, he got to her closet, and placed his hand on the door handle. "You mind?" he asked as she emerged from the bath room, hair brushed and damp, "no" she replied as she grabbed some clothes and began to dress in the bath room, opening a window to let the steam escape. "So who do you think it was" she called as she put in her skirt and zipping it up at the back, "maybe the same person as before, maybe the same group" replied Snape as he walked towards her drawers, "can you pass me that shirt over there" called Beth pointing at a white blouse hanging over her chair, Snape passed her the shirt and walked back over to the drawers. "can I" he asked "be my guest" replied Beth as she walked out of the bath room drawing her hair back and putting a clip to keep it out of the way.  
  
When Snape opened the final drawer in the dresser a few more wizard crackers went off, blowing a hold load of confetti into his face and hair, Beth let out a giggle, before walking over to the drawer to check no more were there.  
  
Snape turned around, dusted him self off, and walked towards the door, "uh Severus" called Beth walking behind him, "I don't think you want to go down there with confetti still on you" she said gently brushing bits of his back. "Thanks" he said turning round, "oh wait you have a bit just there" said Beth as she put her hand on his shoulder and ran the other through his hair. Beth paused slightly as Snapes dark eyes looked deep into her green ones, he hand stayed on his shoulder the other running through his hair, Severus places his hands on her hips and leant in to kiss her, she broke eye contact and moved away. "Got it" she said turning away, and walking to get her robes, "interesting Tattoo" said Snape seeing a dark tattoo on her shoulder blade, "wait till you see my others" joked Beth and she and Snape walked into a full common room.  
  
"I find it a total out rage that some one from this house would go into my room, through my things and place wizard crackers in there" started Beth loudly, "its disgusting the way you treat a teacher, and I will not stand for it, I would have thought you would respect teachers, obviously I was wrong" she said looking at all the faces.  
  
"I like a joke as much as the rest of you, but not when it involves invading peoples privacy, its rude, and not something I would expect from any of you" she said "so if the person is present, which I am sure that they are, please make your self known or come and see me when you are dismissed, the LONGER you leave it, the worse the punishment will be" she finished looking at Snape who seemed to be impressed by the way in which she had dealt with the situation. " And of no one has come to me before this evening, the whole house will be punished" she finished. Beth walked up the stairs and back to her room.  
  
There was a knock on Beth's door, "come in" she said softly, the door opened and a 2nd year boy walked in, "can I help you" she asked, "Professor Snape told me to tell you that the feast in the great hall will be starting shortly" said the 2nd year, "thank you, Give this note to him please" said Beth as she scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment, "thank you" she said handing it over and watching the boy walk slowly out of the room.  
  
The boy ran down the corridor to catch up with Snape who had started his way to the great Hall, "professor Johnson told me to give this to you sir" he said handing over the note and running on to catch up with his friends.  
  
Severus.  
  
Meeting some friends for dinner and drinks in hogsmead tonight, your more than welcome to join me, as I daresay my friends wont be out to late, I'll be in the 3 broomsticks around 9:30, if you fancy a drink.  
  
Beth.  
  
Severus turned around a walked into his classroom that he had just passed, and scribbled a note down on paper to return to Beth. He locked his class room door and gave it to a Slytherin girl who was walking back to the common room quickly, "take this to Professor Johnson, and wait for a reply" he instructed as he walked towards the great hall and waited just out side the doors.  
  
"professor Snape said to give this to you, and to wait for a reply Miss" said the young girl, "very well, take a seat" she said pointing at the empty chair the other side of the desk.  
  
Beth. Drinks in Hogsmead would be nice, I'll be there after the feast is finished, around 8:30 unless your going to be busy until 9:30. Severus.  
  
Severus,  
  
Not busy, just having a few drinks with some friends from my old job, your welcome to turn up any time Beth  
  
The young girl ran all the way back to the feast and handed the note to Snape before running to join her classmates at the slithering table.  
  
The feast got underway as soon as Professor Snape had seated him self at the teacher's table.  
  
Beth draped her velvet cloak around her neck and fastened the silver button, she grabbed her bag, and broom from the closet and locked her door behind her as she made her way to the entrance hall. She could hear talking and laughing from the great hall as she stepped out into the cold night air, she pulled her hood up and straddled her broom kicking of the ground, and making her way to Hogsmead.  
  
"Have a good evening," said Dumbledore as all the teachers left the table making their ways to various places. Snape stood up and put on his outer robe, and walked towards the entrance hall, opening the door he wrapped his robes tightly round him and waked the short distance to Hogsmead.  
  
When he arrived the few pubs and café's still had lights on with people eating and drinking, all the shops we're closed or closing as he walked down the gravel path towards the 3 broomsticks.  
  
He opened the door and scanned the room looking for Beth who he spotted in the corner with another young woman and what seemed to be her boyfriend.  
  
Beth waved, Snape nodded and walked over to the table taking a seat next to Beth.  
  
"John, Kelly, this is Severus Snape, the potions teacher at the school" she said introducing Snape "Severus this is John Miles, and Kelly Butcher" she said the Snape.  
  
"nice to meet you" he said, "can I buy you a drink?" he asked, "sure, I'll have a Fire Whiskey" answered Beth, "not for us thanks Professor we best be getting back to little Hampton" answered John, "It was nice to meet you, and I'll send you an owl soon Beth" said Kelly as she and James left " did I say something wrong" said Snape as he watched them leave, "nah, they had to go early baby sitter sent them an owl, they were waiting till you arrived" smiled Beth.  
  
12 fire whiskeys later, it was past midnight, and the pub was closing, Snape and Beth staggered out of the pub and leant against the wall, giggling as droplets of water from the rain landed on Snapes head, "we better get back they lock the doors at midnight" said Snape laughing and trying to bat the drops away, "than we are late Mr" laughed Beth, " its 12:30 already" she said smiling and grabbing her wand "accio broom" she said laughing, and her broom came to her hand.  
  
"shall we" said Beth as she straddled her broom instructing Snape to get on the back, he obliged and they made their way swerving left and right back to the school, "how are we going to get in" said Snape as he looked at the doors, "we'll have to sleep out here" he laughed, "wait, what ho" said Beth pointing at a window in the far south tower, "a light and window" she continued as she steered her broom in that direction.  
  
They came to stop out side of the window and looked inside, "hey that's my perfume" smiled Beth, "this be your Room Bath" laughed Snape as he extended his leg to stand on the window sill and climb through the window, slipping and falling to the ground with a thud, "ooh nice landing, I give you a 5" laughed Beth as she nearly slipped of her broom.  
  
Snape stood up and took Beth's hand and placed the other hand on her broom pulling it inside and dropping it to the floor. She stumbled through the window and fell to the floor landing on top of Snape, "6, I give you a 6" he said in complete hysterics. They both scrambled to their feet.  
  
"I bid you a good night" smiled Snape as he tried to open the door, "its locked" he said turning round, "now where did I put that key?" laughed Beth as she tried to find it, "some where" she laughed, "let me help" said Snape as he search through her pockets of her cloak.  
  
"Hey that tickles" laughed Beth, "oh your ticklish" said Snape, no knowing her weakness. He carried on tickling her until she bumped into the bed falling onto the soft mattress, "ah ha I have you now" he said carrying on tickling her. "Stop, stop please" laughed Beth. Snape stopped and looked down at Beth, he lowered his head and planted a soft kiss on her lips, Beth pulled her head up from the mattress meeting him half way, she placed a hand on his neck bringing him in closer exploring each others mouths with there tongues, feeling each others bodies, and removing each others clothes sensually.  
  
When morning broke, and the sun came through the window, Beth rolled over onto her back, waking when she felt a hand on her stomach, she opened her arms slowly and looked the her right, seeing a dark hared man lying next to her, "Snape" she thought, "oh no" she lifted the blanket and looked underneath, seeing her naked body, she pulled the covers back and looked on the floor, where they was a huge pile of clothes, "oh no, oh no" she thought as she slowly moved Snaped arm to the his side, she sat up slowly hoping not to wake Snape up, and placed her feet on the stone floor, she grabbed her wand from her bed side table, "accio robe" she said, and her rob came to her, she put it on and walked into the bathroom, tripping over her broom, she picked it up and put it outside the door, before closing it.  
  
"oh my god" she said to her self noticing a hickie on her neck. She checked the time, she was still early for class, she got into the shower hurrying up and washing her hair, while trying to make minimal noise. When she was done she grabbed her clothes, and dressed behind the screen she took her robe and hung it over the side, and she looked at her self in the mirror trying not to notice the hickie, but it was no good.  
  
"morning" came a voice from behind her, and a pair of arms we wrapped around her waist. Beth jumped and turned around to see a half-naked Snape looking down at her, she removed his hands from her hips.  
  
"We need to talk" she said moving past him and gathering her things for class. "ok" said Snape as he sat on the bed, "about last night, I don't think it was appropriate, I'm sorry" she said looking at him, "oh, of course" he replied looking a little upset. Despite the voice inside him telling him not to kiss her he did, he got up and walked towards her and gently kissed her lips. "Tell me you didn't feel anything" he whispered as he pulled away, "I, I uh, better get to class" said Beth as she walked past him towards the door, "tell me that last night, and that kiss just now didn't mean anything to you" called Snape as he turned and looked at Beth.  
  
She turned around and leant against the door, "I cant" she said quietly, "than why are you leaving, classes don't start for another 2 hours" said Severus as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Because I cant do this, I cant be here with you" she replied looking at him. Severus stood in front of her looking down at her face, her eyes were watering and a single tear ran down her cheek, he lifted his hand up to wipe it away, "don't" she said turning her face away.  
  
"Tell me you don't want me, want to be with me, or kiss me" he said looking at her. "I don't want to be with you" she replied, tears running down her face.  
  
The 8 weeks from the night they had spent together went relatively quickly. Severus nor Beth had spoken to each other about it, and had tried to avoid each other at all costs.  
  
The final day before the Christmas holiday came. Beth sat on the edge of her desk looking at the students who were finishing off their work assignment for that lesson.  
  
"ok people, Firstly I want to say that the standard of work this term has been expectable, but I will expect more from you next term, so make sure you read your notes during the break." She started getting the classes attention. "secondly, your home work" she paused as there was a low groan from the students "groan as you will, if you want to pass this class you need to do the extra work. Homework read your notes! There WILL be a test during your first week back, so be prepared, any one who isn't, will be in trouble" she said moving round to the back of her desk.  
  
She looked up and noticed Professor Snape stood in the doorway, Beth took a deep breath and finished her talk with the class. "Ok and last but not least, your home work from last week is here and graded, overall I think you did very well, some more so than others, perhaps Miss Granger you could assist your class mates with there work" smile Beth. "Ok have a great Christmas, those who are going home, enjoy! And no magic! Those who are staying at school, its ok I am too!" she laughed, "class dismissed" she said.  
  
The class emptied, and Professor Snape made his way over to her while she tidied up her desk "professor Snape, what can I do for you?" asked Beth with out looking.  
  
"the headmaster told me to give this to you, as you didn't attend breakfast" said Severus.  
  
He handed her an envelope:  
  
Elizabeth Johnson, Hogwarts School of Witch craft and wizardry.  
  
"thank you" she replied taking the envelope from his hands. She sat down and opened the letter,  
  
Beth, Cant wait to see you this Christmas, you seem to have been distant in past letters, which is why I have to see you sooner, the other reason is I have to work as of December 22nd. I will be at your class room door, on December 17th at 3:45 sharp  
  
Daniel.  
  
"Great" she mumbled looking up and realising that Severus was still stood in front of her, "was there something else" she asked getting up and walking around the desks picking up the books and taking them to the book shelf. "yes" he answered as he stood in front of her blocking her from moving away from the shelf, "what are you doing" she asked looking at him, "we need to talk" he said mockingly "oh" Beth relied looking at him, "what about" she said, "about 'that night'" he said, "you've been avoiding me like the plague, what's the matter" he asked moving closer and smelling the sweet smell of her perfume, "you've been avoiding me too" she replied slowly inhaling his scent, she felt his hand on her hip the other on her hand "you feel something I know you do" said Severus placing her hand on his heart "the only thing I feel right now, is claustrophobic" she replied pulling her hand away, she tried to move but he blocked her each way she decided to go, "why are you doing this" she said giving up and leaning back on to the book shelf. "Because I care for you" he replied taking her hand again, "tell me you don't care for me" he said bending down and kissing her neck, "I.. What's the date today!?" she said quickly seeing a man walk past her class, "the 17th why?" he asked kissing her neck more, "crap" she said pushing him away when she saw Dan stood in the door way.  
  
He leant against the doorframe, his brown hair mussed up from the winds and snow out side, strands of hair hung over his hazel eyes. He was wearing a black cloak, jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"3:45 on the dot" he said walking in, "Dan" said Beth walking over to him, he grabbed her into a tight hug, taking in her scent. He kissed her on the lips and put her down on the floor, "hey you" he said sexily looking into her eyes, and running his hands through her hair, "hey your self" she said leaning her head against his.  
  
There was a small cough from behind her, she turned around, "right" she said looking at the puzzled face of Severus " Dan, this is Professor Snape, potions teacher" she said bringing Dan in closer, "Severus this is Daniel Harris, my, uh, my fiancée" she said putting a tiny smile on her worried face, "fiancée, nice to meet you" said Severus shaking his hand and looking at Beth annoyingly.  
  
Beth had taken Dan to her room, to unpack his bag, and to catch up on the sleep he had lost travelling over night from Romania. She walked out of the door closing it quietly and tip toed down the hall. "wait" said a voice behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in to his room, "excuse me what do you think your doing" she said shocked when she was face to face with Severus "me, what do you think your doing bring your fiancée here with out telling me" he replied angrily, "when was I supposed to tell you during out sex session when we were drunk, maybe when we were climbing through the window of my bath room, 'of Severus by the way I'm engaged but we can still have sex'" she said looking at him. "what about us?" he asked, "us, Severus, there is no us, there was a 'night' but never an us" she said opening the door, "I care about you" he said looking at her, "I care about you to, but I love Dan" she said walking out of the room into the hall way. "but theres something about you Severus" she thought as she walked down the stairs to the common room, "something I might not be able to stay away from" 


	2. chapter 2

'Twas the night before..  
  
Beth lay in bed with Dan's head next to hers, she listened to his breathing it was so soothing. She looked at her hand and at the diamond ring he had proposed to her with, she exhaled. "Why is everything in love so complicated" she thought looking at Dan who had a smile on his face as he dreamed.  
  
Beth got out of bed slowly and put a large T-shirt on then her robe. She quietly opened the door, and walked into the quiet cold corridor and made her way down to the common room, where the fire was still burning.  
  
She sat on one of the sofa's facing the fireplace, and stared into the flames. Loosing track of time, while he thoughts raced through her mind.  
  
Beth watched the flames die out, and she made her way back up the stairs to the tower. She opened the room door, and walked in shutting it behind her, she looked over at the bed, his hair mussed up, and his chest exposed to the cold air.  
  
She quietly walked over to the bed, and climbed in running her fingers up and down his chest until he woke, looking around and fixing his eyes on her perfect face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Severus as he held her hand and moved onto his side looking into her green eyes. "I think we should talk" she replied looking at him. "ok, couldn't it have waited till this morning?" he said checking the time, " its 3am" he finished looking at her, "fine, last night you were all for talking now you don't want to" she said as she began to get up, "hey, I never said I didn't want to, come on talk to me what's up" he said.  
  
"Have u ever noticed that when you get the things you want, things always go wrong?" she said sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Yeah I know the feeling" he smiled at her "yeah well that's it. I always fancied Dan, and when he asked me out on a date, I never knew it would turn into this, I'm going to marry him" she said looking down at him, she shift on the bed and crossed her legs, "don't remind me" said Severus as he rubbed her knee, "that's it, I mean I come here to teach, I'm here 2 days, and every thing gets all, all, weird" replied Beth, "I love Dan. But then theres you, and I hate you for mixing every thing up for me, making me feel something I shouldn't been feeling, something I should only feel for Dan" she continued.  
  
"so you do feel something?" asked Severus with a smile on his face. "how could I not, I should have told you about Dan, but there was never a time when I though he I might jump into bed with this guy" she said when she placed her hand on top of his. "true" he said sitting up and facing her.  
  
"and Dan is amazing, caring loving, every thing any girl wants in her man" she said looking down at her hands, "did you come here to tell me about wonderful Dan? To rub my nose in it?" said Severus taking his hand away. "of course not, I don't know why I came, something just said talk to him" she replied.  
  
Severus and Beth stared at each other, she leaned closer to him until they could feel each others warm breath, "what about Dan?" said Severus slowly "just kiss me" replied Beth leaning closer and pressing her lips against his.  
  
The deep kiss seemed to last for ever, she ran her hands down his chest until they rested on the top of Severus's boxer shorts. Severus pulled at Beth's robe until she took her arms out of the sleeves and it fell to the floor.  
  
"your beautiful" said Severus looking at Beth who was now laying flat on his bed, he kissed her deep as he ran his hand over her body until he could feel the bare skin on her thigh, he slowly started to moving his hand up.  
  
"what about Dan?" said a voice in Beth's head, "Dan" she said aloud breaking the kiss with Severus, "what" said Severus looking at her "I'm sorry I cant" said Beth sitting up and climbing of the bed, "wait Beth" said Severus grabbing her arm, "where are you going?" he asked, "to where I should be, I'm sorry" she said opening the door and closing it behind her.  
  
Beth climbed back into bed and stared at Dan, she placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his hair behind his ear, "hey" he said sleepily, "what time is it?" he asked, "not time to get up babe" replied Beth smiling at him "good, I could stay like this forever" he replied, pulling her closer, and closing his eyes.  
  
8am finally came, and Beth opened her eyes, she hadn't slept all night, it was snowing out side, Dan was still asleep looking peaceful, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.  
  
She slipped quietly out of bed, and got dressed in Jeans, a sweatshirt, and a pair of black boots. She walked to the door, and opened it closing it quickly when she saw Severus standing in the hall way looking as though he was waiting for her, "Shit" she said closing the door behind her, she grabbed her cloak and put it on, pulling the hood over her head, "the window" she thought walking quickly towards the corner where her broom stood, she grabbed it and walked into the bath room, opening the window, and placing her hand over her broom which was now on the floor, "up" she said, she straddled the broom and kicked of slowly edging towards the open window.  
  
When she finally cleared the window, and the snow was blowing in her face, she felt free. As though any problems between her, Severus and now Dan were far away, here no one could touch her.  
  
"that bloody woman" said Severus to him self as he saw a figure on a broom stick fly past the window. Running down the stairs, through the empty common room and out into the corridor, Severus proceeded to the courtyard.  
  
Looking up at the sky, he saw the hooded figure hovering above the quidditch pitch. "Accio Broom" he said waiting for his won broom to arrive, he straddled it and kicked off flying as fast as he could in the awful weather to the quidditch pitch.  
  
"the snow finally arrived, I dare say the remaining students will be pleased" said Severus pulling his broom up 20 meters from Beth's. "what are you doing here Severus" said Beth looking up at him, "looking for you" he replied a small smile on his lips.  
  
"so what are you doing here" asked Severus as he edged closer to her, "thinking" she called, as the wind picked up, "flying relaxes me" she finished, "you were always at home on the quidditch pitch" he replied pulling his broom up beside hers, " its like everything goes away when your flying, its just you and your broom" she said looking at him. "Why do you want everything to go away?" he asked, "why do you think?" she said, "I care for you I really do, and I don't want to hurt you. But I am in love with Dan, and I don't and cant hurt him" she continued looking into his dark eyes, "please don't hate me, I know I lead you to believe something could happen, and I'm truly sorry for that, but nothing can ever happen while I'm still in love with Dan" she finished.  
  
"I understand, I'm sorry to, for making things confusing for you" he said moving closer as the wind blew them both about.  
  
"On a lighter note, I forgot to tell you about the teacher student quidditch match coming up after Christmas" he said smiling, "each head of house, joins his team, playing the position of his, or her choice, against the other houses" he said making his voice louder, as the wind was howling loudly.  
  
"lets go in side, its getting pretty cold, and I think if I am out here any longer I'll freeze to my broom" she said smiling as they both flew to the entrance halls, "Presento Normalio" she said becoming instantly dry.  
  
"You were saying" she said smiling, "yes, quidditch, each head of house plays with their house team against the other houses, no doubt I will be playing" he said smiling as they walked through the entrance hall "great" she said smiling, "and I think Minerva wants to talk to you" he replied, "give me your broom, and go see her" he said taking her broom and watching her run up the stairs, and along the corridor.  
  
December 22nd finally arrived, and Beth stood in the doorway of the entrance hall with her arms wrapped around Dan's neck, "I'll miss you" she said smiling, "not more than I will miss you" he replied kissing her lightly, "have a great Christmas" he said hugging her tightly, "your present is in your closet, don't open it till Christmas morning ok" he said, "yours is in your bag, same thing applies to you" she replied kissing him gently.  
  
"Safe trip ok" she said, "send me an owl when you arrive" she finished hugging him tight, "I will, let me know how the quidditch match goes, I expect to hear about it, and I'm sure you'll be as good, if not better as you were at school" he said picking up his bag and walking into the snow.  
  
Beth watched Dan walk through the snow, "ah Dan's leaving already" came the voice of Severus as he walked up behind her, "work calls" she replied waving at Dan, "Lizzy" Dan shouted, catching her attention, "I love you" he called, "I love you too" she replied as she watch him apperate.  
  
"Quiet please, I trust you all had a wonderful Christmas, now there is the small matter about the Teacher, student quidditch games coming up in 2 weeks time. The teachers assigned to the teams, for those who are not yet aware are as follows," said Professor Dumbledore as he greeted the students back from the Christmas break.  
  
"Slytherin house, will be playing with Professor Snape" he announced, causing the slytherins to cheers, "Ravenclaw house, will be playing with Professor Sprout" he said, getting a cheer from the Ravenclaw table, "Gryffindor, will be playing with Professor Magonigal" he announced, hearing cheers from the Gryffindors "and finally, Huffelpuff, will be playing with Professor James, your witch craft and wizardry history teacher" he finished.  
  
"I believe how ever that Professor Magonigal has an announcement of her own" said Professor Dumbledore, sitting down as Professor Magonigal stood up, "thank you headmaster" she started.  
  
"firstly welcome back students" she started, "this news only concerns Gryffindor house, although I want the other 3 houses to hear, with out thinking it was set up, which I am sure they wont" said professor Magonigal looking around the tables, and resting her eyes, on the Slytherin table.  
  
"as you may well have noticed, I am not as young as I was, when I used to part take in Quidditch, and as such will not be playing in the teacher student tournament" she announced, hearing the shock from the Gryffindor tables, and whispers through out the great hall, "but" she began. "I would not leave my house with out a suitable replacement" she said looking at the Gryffindor table, "I am being replaced by non other than Professor Johnson" she announced getting more whispers.  
  
"Hey but she's a Slytherin teacher" announced Draco Malfoy looking disgusted, "I am aware of that Mr Malfoy, but if you haven't noticed you already have a teacher assigned to your team, now sit down" she said looking back at all the students faces.  
  
"As you may or may not be aware, during her time at Hogwarts Professor Johnson was once a Gryffindor, so I feel there is no other person suitable than she, to replace me" finished Professor Magonigal.  
  
Dinner that evening went of with out any more problems aside from whispers, smiles from the Gryffindors, and disgusted looks from Slytherins, Beth felt it bearable.  
  
"This should be interesting," said Beth as she and Severus made their ways back to the common room.  
  
"ssshh, ssssh" here she comes, came the whispers from the common room, Beth felt as though all eyes were on her upon her arrival into the common room, and she wasn't wrong, every one was watching her.  
  
She stood on the stone stairs leading to the tower, "can I have your attention please" she shouted grabbing every ones attention, "thank you" she said as every ones eyes rested on her.  
  
"I am sure you all heard the announcement made my professor Magonigal at dinner this evening, and as such have an announcement of my own for you" she started.  
  
"As I will be playing Quidditch for Gryffindor in the up coming competition, I have decided, which much thought to leave Slytherin house" she said, looking around, and catching the eye of Severus who looked shocked, "run home to Gryffindor tower are you" came a voice from the crowd, "go then, we don't want a filthy Gryffindor in here any way" he finished.  
  
"MR MALFOY," she shouted, "I may be moving house, but I am still your teacher and demand that you treat me with the same respect as you have before this evening" she said walking over to him and looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"And not that's its any of your business but I will not be residing in Gryffindor tower either, the headmaster has allocated me a chamber out of any house, upon my request" she shouted, "now if you have a problem with this I suggest you deal with it, because as your teacher I know that you are a respectable lot of students, despite your school reputation" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Now carry on about your business," she said walking back towards the stone stairs, "Professor" said Draco Malfoy. "My apologies about before, you still have mine, and the rest of Slytherin house's respect" he said smiling, "but don't think I will go easy on you out on the quidditch pitch" he smiled, "I wouldn't expect you to" she laughed walking up the stairs.  
  
"You packed already" came a voice from the corner as she closed the door to her chamber behind her, "yeah, I had the house elves do it during Dinner, to avoid any awkwardness" she answered.  
  
"Ah," said Severus, "hey I was going to tell you" said Beth walking over to him, "sure" he answered, "really I was" she relied.  
  
"Come here" she said walking over to the window, "see that light just there" she said pointing at a tower where a room on the top floor was lighted by candles, "yeah" he replied standing closely to her, "that's my new chamber" she said, "nice" he replied, "yeah, Professor Flitwick, Madam hooch, and a few others live there to" she said turning around and picking up her bag, "great" he answered, "need an escort?" he smiled " sure" she replied.  
  
Severus and Beth walked silently down the corridor and up the stairs to the main entrance, and the continuing up another flight of stairs, "So you never told me what Mr Wonderful Dan got you for Christmas" said Severus as they walked up another set of stairs, "you never asked" she smiled.  
  
"ok so what did Mr Wonderful, get you?" he asked looking at her as they walked, "he got me a few things" she replied as hey walked round a corner and down another corridor, which were better lit than those in the dungeons of the castle. "Like?" promoted Severus "like a picture of my father playing Quidditch" she started, "chaser?" asked Severus, "Keeper" replied Beth, "that's an interesting gift from your Fiancée" said Severus, as they stopped out side the door.  
  
Beth unlocked the door and stepped inside, "come in" she said as she walked over towards her desk picking up a box and sitting sideways on the sofa next to the fire, "Sit" she said as she opened the box. Severus sat sideways on the sofa and watched as Beth took out the picture, she handed it to him.  
  
"It's nice, but I don't get it, normally you send your fiancée jewellery or something not pictures of her family" said Severus looking at it. "to me, this took more thought, than picking out a necklace, or earrings" she answered as she got up and walked over to the table pulling out the book which she had offered to Severus 'Quidditch, the good and the bad bits' she sat back down. "I never did borrow that" smiled Severus as she walked back over sitting a bit closer to him.  
  
Beth flicked through a couple of pages and handed the book open to Severus. "What's this?" he asked taking it and looking "Chudley Cannons 1992" he read.  
  
"That's him there" pointed Beth, "no way your dad's the famous Steve Johnson?" he asked smiling, "was" she replied. "He died like 3 weeks after the season ended, I was 17, that was his last picture" she replied looking at the book, "oh I'm sorry" he said closing the book and placing it on the side table, "don't be," she started turning to sit sideways again.  
  
"we had some amazing times, when he was around, I mean how often can you say you met the Cannons" she smiled, "yeah that's true" he replied smiling, "my dad was the best, ever since I could remember I was on a broom stick, even when I was to young to be on my own, he rode with me. My brother never showed an interest in playing Quidditch, and it hurt his feelings, coz he wanted his son to follow his footsteps" she said looking into the fire. "Than one day during the school holidays just before I came here, I was in the garden messing around on my broom, throwing the quaffel around, and my mum comes running out with flour all over here apron screaming at me to come down" laughed Beth, "Screaming?" smiled Severus, "yeah a full on shriek" smiled Beth.  
  
"No doubt my dad and brother wanted to know what was going on so they came out to, I'll always remember the great big smile my dad had on his face, when he saw me playing with the quaffel, he never thought another Johnson would play Quidditch" smiled Beth looking back into the fire, "I bet he was over the moon" replied Severus softly "he was" replied Beth.  
  
They was a silence for a while, "but I'll never forget the day I saw my mother come through the gates of the quidditch pitch" said Beth the smile fading from her face, "it was the first game of the season, Gryffindor, Slytherin" she started, "I remember" replied Severus, "I didn't know what was going on, you know my mum and dad left together, and just my mum came back" started Beth, "so when Johnny caught the snitch, and every one went in to the changing rooms, I stayed in the air watch every one crowding around my mum and brother hugging them" she continued.  
  
"That's when I saw something by the lake, I flew as fast as I could, the closer I got the more it looked like my dad. When I got close enough I jumped of the broom and ran through the puddles on the grass and came right up to him, he was just lying there, not moving. It was like everything around me stopped, and from no where, Professor Dippet appeared, he draped his cloak over his face, and all he could say was that he was sorry" she said, looking at Severus who was feeling so bad for her right now.  
  
"you passed out" said Severus bring her attention back, "I remember talking to Professor Dippet about it" he finished, "yeah" she said looking dazed, "and for the first time in my life I hated the sight of any thing to do with quidditch, posters, pictures, everything" she said looking at him "you never finished the season" he said looking back at her, "no, I couldn't" she replied. "So you haven't played since then, your going to be a walk over during the competition" laughed Severus trying to soften the mood "no in a professional capacity no, I've been known to have a one on one game with people" she smiled back, "what changed your mind then?" asked Severus, "Dan" she replied looking at the fire.  
  
The night drew on, and the fire began to die out, Beth had fallen asleep and Severus had been watching her, for god knows how long. He carried her over to her bed, taking of her boots once he placed her head on the pillow, he pulled the bed covers over her body and tucked her in. He made his way to the door, when Beth came round, "Stay" she said looking at him, "just hold me" she said reading the expression on his face. Severus walked slowly back towards the bed and laid down next to Beth pulling the covers over him self, she snuggled up to him placing her head on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair until she fell asleep again.  
  
She was flying through the air, Quaffel in hand heading for the rings at the end of the field. She scored. "Another 10 points to Gryffindor" called the commentator,. The crowds cheered as Beth pulled her broom up to a halt.  
  
Suddenly she wasn't on the Quidditch pitch any more, but leant against a large tree in a garden looking up at a young girl and man practising.  
  
"Come on Lizzy, like I showed you" called the man smiling. "Lizzy, Steve, dinners ready come in its getting dark" called a woman from behind Beth, "mum" she said looking at her, and then back to the front, "Dad" said Beth looking at him as he walked past, one arm hold 2 broom sticks the other round the shoulders of the young girl.  
  
Then every thing changed and she was by the lake at Hogwarts looking at the body of her father lying there motionless.  
  
Beth woke, sitting up straight breathing heavily. "Beth" said the voice behind her, as she felt a hand rest against her back, "you ok" he asked, "fine" she answered getting out of bed and walking in to the bathroom and closing the door quietly.  
  
5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, with her hair tied back.  
  
"Well I have the 1st practice with Gryffindor today" said Beth breaking the silence as she walked back over to the bed and sat on he edge, "Slytherin have the pitch this afternoon" said Severus.  
  
"I better get going then" said Beth standing up and grabbing her bag, "thanks for staying last night" she smiled, "any time" he replied, "have fun" he said as he got out of bed, and put his shoes on, following her out of the door.  
  
The two weeks of teaching and practising for the teacher student tournament, went by quickly, with marking home work, preparing classes, and doing research, as well as attending practices which seemed as though they were 24 hours a day, but Beth had to agree that Oliver Wood, was an amazing captain.  
  
Finally the night before the tournament came. And all the houses were in their common rooms, with their teacher's excited about the 1st day of matches.  
  
"you all better get some sleep if you plan to win tomorrow" Professor Magonigal announced. "I will see you all in the morning in the changing rooms" she said walking over to Beth, "I'll walk with you back to the tower" she said to Beth as they walked though the common room and out into the corridor.  
  
"You sure about playing tomorrow" said Professor Magonigal, "of course Minerva, why?" she replied as they walked up a flight of stairs "just making sure" said Minerva, "Minerva, I've dealt with the past now, and I think its about time, I played again, its what my dad wanted" she said as they reached her room, "he would be very proud, see you in the morning" said Minerva as she disappeared round a corner.  
  
Beth opened her door, and shut it behind her, dropping her bag on the chair. On her bed was a sports bag with a note placed on top.  
  
Beth, Thought you might need a uniform. Severus  
  
She opened the bag, and found a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform with "E.Johnson" on the back.  
  
She walked over to her desk and wrote a reply.  
  
Severus, Thank you, there perfect. Good luck Beth  
  
She gave it to her owl and let it out of the window, and watched it fly to Severus's window.  
  
Morning broke with the sound of movement in the corridor laughing and talking of students who were getting a head start on the tournament, chanting songs for their houses, and mocking the other players from the house teams about one thing or the other.  
  
Beth lay in bed, and stared at the canopy of her 4-poster bed, different thoughts running through her mind. She climbed slowly out of bed and made her way to the bath room, where she tied her hair back and got washed before coming out to get changed, she picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt and put them on, she sat on the bed, and pulled on her boots, and sat there for a moment looking at the fire place.  
  
"Professor" came a voice from the door, with a gentle knock, "come in" she called as she pulled on a sweatshirt. "Are you ready?" asked Oliver Wood looking over at her, "yeah" she replied, grabbing her sports bag and following him out of the door.  
  
They walked slowly down to the great hall, and joined the Gryffindors at their table, where breakfast was being served. "I think I'll pass on breakfast, Oliver" she said as she got back up, "I'll see you in the changing rooms" she said as she walked back out of the great hall, and out into the court yard. She inhaled the fresh air and breathed out slowly. She walked over to the lake, and stood in the position she had stood 10 years before, she stared out on the lake and walked over to a large bolder where she sat and tried to relax.  
  
"the great Lizzy Johnson, isn't nervous is she?" came a voice from behind her, she turned around to see the man stood behind her, "David, what are you doing here?" she asked, as he sat next to her.  
  
David Walker, once captain and chaser for the Chudley Cannons. His greying hair moved slightly in the wind, and his brown eyes, skimmed the water of the lake.  
  
"your dad would be proud you know" he said breaking the silence, "yeah I no" she replied, "I remember him telling me the day he saw you in the garden with the Quaffel, he said 'she'll give you a run for your money' he wasn't wrong, you were progressing greatly playing here" he said "yeah well" she said getting up and linking arms with David, who had followed suit and gotten up to, they walked slowly towards the changing rooms, "I'll tell you what I always said to your dad, coz he had the worst nerves before a game" he said resting his hand on her arm, "Quidditch is about fun, not winning or loosing, if you win great it's a bonus, if you loose who cares, you got to play, some people don't, or wont be able to play" he said as they walked, "your team will always support you, through wins and loses just do your best, and have fun" he finished as they stood by the changing room door. "Thanks Dave" she said letting go of his arm, he began to walk towards the stands, "oh and Lizzy" he said calling her attention back to him "Go Gryffindor" he shouted.  
  
Beth walked into the busy changing rooms, got changed and sat down next to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell the other chasers picked to play. "We've practice, and practice" started Oliver as he looked at his team, "we know the game and we are great at it" he continued, "and we have something extra today" he said standing next to Beth, "professor Johnson, she was on the team for 5 years when she was at school, Gryffindor one the Quidditch cup 5 times in a row" he said, hearing cheers from the rest of the team. "all we are going to do is play the best game we can play" he said grabbing his arm guards.  
  
"Oliver's right, I've seen you lot play, your great" said Beth standing up, "today and while we are playing Quidditch only, you can call me Lizzy, Liz or Beth, you choose" she smiled, "ok" shouted Oliver, "lets go" he said as they all stood up and walked towards the quidditch pitch. They stood behind the wooden doors and waited.  
  
"Welcome to the 2003 Teacher Student Quidditch tournament" announced Lee Jordan, the commentator, and the 1st match of the tournament, Gryffindor verses Slytherin" he said, getting a huge roar from the crowd, "and here are the teams" he said, as the door flung open and the Slytherin Team and Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch.  
  
"Playing for Slytherin today are:" he started, "Draco Malfoy - Seeker, Sofia Daniels - beater, Jonathan Durrant - beater, Erik Miller - Keeper , Tracy Goodman - chaser, Robert Morris - chaser and their Teacher Professor Snape - Chaser" he finished getting a huge cheers from the Slytherin Crowd.  
  
"the Gryffindor team stands as follows" he announced, "Harry Potter - Seeker, Fred Weasly - beater, George Weasly - Beater, Oliver Wood - keeper, Katie Bell - Chaser, Angelina Johnson - Chaser, and their Teacher, non other than Professor Lizzy Johnson" he shouted, getting a huge roar from the Gryffindors, and claps from the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws.  
  
The game was soon underway, 14 players on broom sticks, and one referee, Madam Hooch. "Katie Bell, passed to Angelina Johnson, Johnson misses the pass, its intercepted by Professor Snape" called commentator.  
  
Severus flew up the pitch with Beth right behind him, she swerved from one side to the other, then came underneath him punching the ball out of his hands, and into the waiting catch of Katie Bell who set of full speed back down the pitch to score the 1st points for Gryffindor, "sorry!" smile Beth as she turned around to high five Katie.  
  
The game was fast and furious, and the points were tied. "You got rid of your nerves then" called Severus as he flew along side her, "was there ever any doubt" she called back, as she came to a sudden halt, and turning to follow one of the Slytherin Chasers down the field.  
  
"We'll stop her," said on of the Slytherin beaters, watching Beth grabbing the Quaffel and flying back down the pitch, weaving in and out of players.  
  
Jonathan Durrant, one of the Slytherin Beaters, hit the Bludger, sent his way by George Weasly, one of the Gryffindor beaters, with all his might sending it across the pitch to where Beth was flying. She threw the Quaffel scoring another 10 pints for Gryffindor, just before the Bludger came straight at her, hitting her straight in the stomach, knocking her from her broom. She hit the floor with a thud, onto the Sand below the goal posts.  
  
She stared at the sky, hands on her stomach, her broom had landed 20 meters to the right of her. Despite the groans and boo's from the crowd, the game had to go on, those are the rules.  
  
It seemed as though the game had stopped, but more like the game had continued, like she expected, but someone had hit the Mute button. Beth closed her eyes, and opened them a few moments later to see Severus hovering Ring level above her looking down with concern on his face, but as soon as the Quaffel came his way he was of. She couldn't expect him to stop playing, especially as she was playing for the other team, which Slytherin now lead 190 -150.  
  
Beth Sat up slowly, still gripping her stomach and ribs, she inhaled, but a sharp pain followed, she slowly stood up leaning against the left goal post. She looked around for her broom, and slowly staggered over to it, picking it up and taking to the air behind the goal posts.  
  
"Angelina Johnson with the Quaffel, passes to. LIZZY JOHNSON, she's back in he game, welcome back Lizzy" shouted Lee Jordan, as Beth caught the keeper of guard bringing the score to 190-160. The crowd roared, and the keeper threw the Quaffel back to his players, who made their way back to the other end of the pitch, "Harry" called Beth, "hurry up and catch the snitch will" she called trying to smile, but making a bad attempt at it, "are you ok?" he called back, "fine" she replied as she flew in pursuit of the Quaffel.  
  
Beth swerved in and out of Slytherin player, dodging Bludgers, trying to get the Quaffel back, but Slytherin Scored.  
  
"George Bludger" called Fred looking at him "got it" he shouted beating it back at on of the Slytherin players, Beth flew slower feeling sharp pains as she took breaths. Suddenly all the players were coming back down Gryffindor end of the pitch. Turning she went to follow, but was hit by a second Bludger on the left side of her back. Causing the pain to be more excruciating than the pain of breathing, which made her pass out, letting go of her broom she crashed to the floor by the supporter's stands.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, when a load banging noise and cheers were coming from the stand next to her, she could see the Gryffindor team cheering with Harry holding the snitch, before she passed out again.  
  
"Lizzy" came a voice, from behind her, she was some where, she didn't recognise anything, it was misty, but there was a clear voice coming from some where "where are you?" she called looking around, "I'm here" replied the voice, "I cant see you" she said looking around, "over here" said the voice, as a figure came out of the mist, "Dad?" she said looking at him.  
  
"you need to go back to them" he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "its not your time" he finished looking at her, "but Dad, cant I stay with you?" she asked a tear coming to her eye, "not yet, its not your time" he answered touching her cheek. "but I never got to say good bye" said Beth grabbing his hand, "you don't need too I'm always with you, you just cant see me" he said stepping backwards, "now go back to them" he said disappearing into the mist again, "don't leave me" she shouted into the mist.  
  
"Beth" came a quiet voice, "Beth" it said again getting louder, "Beth open your eyes" said the voice. She opened them slowly the sun was bright, and there were faces all around her, "good girl" came the voice, it was Madam Pomfry the school nurse. "We're going to sit you up," she said as she and Severus grabbed her arms and gently pulled her into a sitting position.  
  
"Sorry Professor" came a voice from in front of her, it was Jonathan Durrant looking guilty as hell, "hey, don't worry I wasn't paying attention, you're a hell of a beater Mr Durrant" she said putting on a half smile on her face.  
  
"So what's up" she said looking at Madam Pomfry who suddenly had a broad smile on her face from Beth's comment, "obviously not me" finished Beth laughing but grabbing her ribs as she did so. "Let's get you to the hospital wing" she said pulling her to her feet with the help of Severus.  
  
The morning sun broke in the hospital wing, every thing was quiet, and Beth sat up in bed, feeling much better, obviously the potion Madam Pomfry had given her yesterday afternoon had done wonders.  
  
"Professor your awake" smiled Madam Pomfry. "How do you feel" she asked sitting on the end of the bed, "fine, when can I go" replied Beth, "always in a rush you Professors" she said taking a look at Beth, "this morning, let me get you something to wear and you'll be on your way" she said getting up and coming back with a white robe.  
  
"Professor Snape was kind enough to return your clothes to your chambers last night" she said handing the robe to her, "now your going to be a bit bruised for a few days, but nothings broken any more" she said as she walked with Beth to the door, "thanks" replied Beth walking into the corridor.  
  
"Professor" called a voice from behind her, she turned to see Oliver Wood jogging over to her, "Mr Wood, what can I do for you?" she asked walking on with him, "nothing Professor, just wanted to know if you were ok" he said smiling, "I'm fine, and I hear we won" she said smiling. "Yeah, Potter got the snitch just after your hit" he replied.  
  
They walked on a bit further and stopped. "Oliver, I'll be fine, and I will be playing the remainder of the games, it take a bit more than 2 Bludgers to keep me down" smiled Beth patting him on the back, "Great, I'll tell the others" he said as he jogged back the way they had just come.  
  
When she finally reached her chambers, she breathed a sigh of relief she opened the door, and saw Severus sitting on the sofa waiting.  
  
"This is a surprise," she said stepping in side, "how are you?" he said getting up and helping her in, "Severus, I'm not dying," she said pulling her arm away and sitting down. "Sorry" he said stepping away. "Its fine" she replied, "so we kicked some Slytherin Butt" she laughed, "you get knocked out from a fall, hit by 2 Bludgers, spend a night in the hospital wing, and she still remembers that Gryffindor won, typical" he smiled, "well what can I say" she said, smiling back at him.  
  
"So what are you doing here" she asked getting up and walking to her drawers, and pulling out a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt. "Checking your ok" he started as he watched her move into the bath room, and pushing the door too, so that she could still here him talking, "I've spoken to Mr Durrant, and he's been punished" he said as a white gown dropped to the floor, "you cant punish him" said Beth as she came out of the bathroom, "he hit a Bludger at a teacher, its unacceptable" he said.  
  
"Yeah if we weren't playing Quidditch, hell I would have personally kicked his ass" she said sitting back down on the sofa. "But it's allowed, you wouldn't punish him if it was some one else, like Katie Bell or Angelina" she said looking at him, "maybe" he replied, "no maybe about it, you wouldn't I know you wouldn't. It was a legal hit any way," she said sitting side ways to face him.  
  
"I didn't have my full attention on the game" she said smiling, "no bigy, its what's happens in Quidditch" she continued. "Yeah ok you made your point" said Severus making himself more comfortable, "good, so unpunish Mr Durrant, and tell him I'll be ready next time! If there is a next time" she laughed, "fine" replied Severus smiling.  
  
"I better go, its late" said Severus standing up and walking towards the door, "oh ok" said Beth walking behind him, "thanks for everything" said Beth reaching and putting her arms around his neck and hugging him, "any time" replied Severus placing his hands on her hips and pulling her a little closer.  
  
Beth turned her head and kissed Severus on the cheek, and slowly started to move, away, but was met my Severus's lips.  
  
They kissed exploring each other's mouths slowly. Severus ran his hands up Beth's back pulling her closer to him. The parted and looked at each other.  
  
"I should go" he said putting his hand on the door, "wait" she said grabbing him and kissing him again "stay" she said between kisses. Severus looked at her, "what about Dan" he asked as Beth moved slowly way from the door, pulling Severus with her, "he's not here" she replied kissing him again.  
  
Beth pulled at Severus's shirt and began to undo the buttons and letting it drop to the floor, she tugged at him jeans, as Severus pulled Beth's T- shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. She slipped her shorts of, after she had finally freed him from his trousers.  
  
Beth sat on the bed, and pulled Severus towards her kissing his chest as he climbed onto the bed. She pushed her self farther on the bed and kissed him deeply laying back on the covers, Severus looked at her body, running his hands gently over her bruised side and stomach, kissing her softly, opening her legs and entering her deeply.  
  
Severus woke to see Beth looking at him and stroking his chest, "this is a surprise" he said smiling, "what do you mean?" she asked "well the other times, we've, been in the same bed, your normally up and dressed by the time I wake up" he said smiling, and pulling her closer, "yeah well, nothing to get up for this morning" she replied.  
  
"I'm confused" said Severus as he rolled on his side and stroked Beth's arm. "What about?" she asked looking at him. "One minute your telling me that you love Dan, and in not so many words that you cant be with me, but yet here we are" he said looking at the bed, "then that would make two of us confused" she laughed.  
  
"What's going on" he asked keeping a straight face. "I don't know, theres something about you, which I guess I'm drawn to" she started, "yet your marrying Dan" he said during her pause, "yeah I am, this whole situation is weird," she said as she got out of bed and pulled her robe on. She walked over to the bookshelf and picking up a large black book and got back into bed, dropping her robe to the floor.  
  
"My mum always said, 'don't let a man run your emotions, its up to you if and what happens, or you will end up being a professional Quidditch players wife stuck at home during away games, explaining to your kids why daddy isn't home to read them a story" she said in a mockingly fashion, "your mum had some issues" smiled Severus, "a few" agreed Beth.  
  
She opened the book and rested it on her stomach, "to the naked eye, it's the perfect family" she said as they looked at a picture of her family, mother and father holding hands, father holding his daughter and mother holding her son, "but you got to look deeper" she said. "What's this got to do with this" he said looking at the bed and the cloths on the floor, "I'm getting to that" she said gently pushing her elbow into his side.  
  
"My dad was away playing quidditch 4 months of a year, he was at home playing another 4 months, but he may as well have been playing away, because he was either practising, or in the bar with the team" she said turning a page and coming to a picture of her brother and mother.  
  
"My mum, did everything for us, and she would always argue with my dad when he came home drunk, or had to cancel dinner for practice, but the 4 months of the year, where there was no Quidditch and it was just us, it was perfect" she said turning the page to see a picture of her dad leaning against a tree with Beth's mother's head on his shoulder.  
  
"and she never let him run her emotions, even in arguments she used a normal speaking tone, he never caused her to shout at him, because she ran her own emotions" she said looking at Severus.  
  
She turned the page to a picture of Beth and her Father in the middle of a field looking up at the stars.  
  
"to me my dad was perfect, and the way my mum and dad were, was perfect to, they were so in love despite the 'arguments' he could never do anything wrong in my eyes, I'd forgive him for being away on my birthday and stuff, my brother wasn't so forgiving, he's just like my mum" she said turning the page.  
  
"Any way, cutting a very long story short" she said laying the book on the stomach, "I've let men walk over me before, control me and stuff, and for once, I'm happy being in control of me, and my emotions" she said smiling at Severus as he stroked her head, "I choose to be with Dan, he doesn't make me be with him, I agreed to marry him because I love him and cant see my future with out him in it" she said looking at Severus who pulled his arm away, "so where does that leave me" he asked propping himself up onto his elbow, "right here" she said putting her hand on her heart, "you and Dan are so different, you both have things that I am attracted to, your mysterious, caring, loving, shy sometimes" she said smiling at him, "and Dan is caring and loving too, but he would go into the middle of a crowded room and announce that he loved me, and you I don't know to me you seem like the type of person who would always tell me that you did love me but never make it common knowledge to the on lookers" she said as she lay her head back down on the pillow, "both things I love" she said smiling.  
  
"But it comes down to the fact that I get confused around you, I don't know what's what when I am close to you" she said turning onto her side and letting the photo album drop to the floor.  
  
"I didn't come here to look for romance, or make any one like me" she said looking at him, "I came here to work, knowing I was going to marry Dan" she said, "and then you happened" she said smiling and catching his eyes, "Severus Snape, the man with the hard ass reputation" she laughed, "but your not as hard ass as you make out" she said poking him softly in the chest.  
  
"I chose to be with you last night, and to still be lying here with you right this second" she said looking at him. "What will happen tomorrow, or the next day, or next month, I don't know" she said, "maybe I will Marry Dan when the day comes, maybe this will change everything" she said, "no one knows what tomorrow will bring, but tomorrow its self, and we have to wait and see" she said.  
  
"So there could be an us, but then there might not be" he said resuming his stroking of her head, "exactly, we are in the now, and right now I'm here in bed, naked I might add, with you, Severus Snape" she laughed. "But when I make a decision about everything, life, love and stuff I'll defiantly let you know, I wont lead you on to believe something which I decide wont happen" she said. "And I'll be hear waiting" smiled Severus, kissing her fore head.  
  
The tournament carried on, Slytherin beat Huffelpuff in the second game, which Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw by only 10 points. The final game saw Slytherin beat Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor beat Huffelpuff, tying Slytherin and Gryffindor when the tournament ended.  
  
As the rules of this tournament state, if there is a tie after each house has played their 3 games, there would be a final game to determine the winner. And there was.  
  
Gryffindor would take Slytherin on again.  
  
"Welcome to the final game of the tournament, Slytherin verses Gryffindor" announced Lee Jordan, "and here are the teams" he said as both teams walked onto the field, "just in case for some reason you missed the last game, Gryffindor beat Slytherin, 310 - 190, thanks to Harry potter catching the snitch. But I am sure this is going to a great match lets hope Lizzy Johnson can keep away from any Bludgers" he said looking down on the field.  
  
"And the game begins" shouted Lee Jordan as both teams took to the air, "Slytherin have the Quaffel, they shoot, great save by the Gryffindor captain Oliver wood" commentated Lee Jordan.  
  
The game was more intense than their first meeting a few weeks, ago, there was still no score after 10 minutes of play, no sight of the snitch either.  
  
The weather changed from a relatively sunny afternoon, to a dark cloudy one over the 1st hour of the match , soon after it started to rain, but the game continued with large lights illuminating the pitch. The score was up to 50-70, Gryffindor leading, but still no sign of the snitch.  
  
With the game getting faster and faster, and the wind rocking all the players on their brooms, it was apparent this could last forever.  
  
But when a Bludger came straight at harry knocking him from his broom, and sending the broom of some where, you would have through Slytherin would win, now Gryffindor didn't have a seeker!  
  
As Beth turned around she saw harry falling to the floor, she broke from the crowded sky, diving down towards him, grabbing the back of his robes and pulling him onto her broom and flying a bit further up, "I cant see my broom professor" he said looking through the rain," don't worry Harry we'll sort something out" she replied as she joined her team in the sky dodging players until she came to a stop near Oliver Wood, "we cant find his broom" she shouted, "great" replied Oliver keeping his eye on the Quaffel, "what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
Beth flew off with Harry's arm wrapped tightly around her arms, "Fred" she shouted as she ducked out of the way of a Bludger, "how do you fancy a double team" she smiled, "great" he smiled pulling up along side her, "harry let go" she said patting Harry's hand, he let go and flipped her leg over the broom and sitting sideways, "use my broom I'll ride with Fred" she said taking Fred's hand and sitting on the back, "its not legal is it?" asked Harry moving forward, "the rules state you have to have 7 players, it says nothing about 7 players on 7 brooms" she laughed climbing on the Fred's broom and making her self comfortable, "now get the snitch" she said as she and Fred flew off.  
  
"What is happening out there" cried Lee Jordan as he watch Beth switch brooms, "a beater and a chaser on one broom this could be interesting" he smiled looking at Fred and Beth as they flew over head.  
  
"ok Fred keep your eye on the Bludger and we'll work together ok" she said tapping him on the shoulder, "this is going to be a blast" he said smiling at her.  
  
And they were off, weirdly it seemed to be working Katie and Angelina took most control of the Quaffel, while George Weasly stepped up his game covering Fred who had to keep in mind the chaser on his broom too.  
  
Katie Bell passed the quaffel to Beth who caught it, and Fred sped of down the pitch beating a Bludger away at he same time, "amazing" called Lee Jordan, Beth passed the Quaffel to Angelina who scored.  
  
Shortly after the Snitch was caught. "Gryffindor wins" shouted Madam hooch after she blew her whistle.  
  
The Gryffindor team landed and celebrated their win, while the slytherins looked down on them from the sky.  
  
"Great Game" called a familiar voice, she turned to see Dan standing against on of the stands.  
  
She walked over to him hugging, and Dan picked her up swinging her round, "I missed you" he said to her kissing her lips gently.  
  
"Professor, are you coming?" asked Draco Malfoy as he watch Snape looking down at Dan and Beth hugging, "yes Mr Malfoy, I don't think I have to inform you when and if I am going inside" he said looking at him.  
  
He flew closer to the ground and hopped of his broom and walking slowly towards the gate.  
  
"We need to talk Dan," said Beth as she pulled him towards the gates. They walked over to the lake and sat down beneath a large tree.  
  
"I cant wait to Marry you" said Dan kissing her hand and holding it tightly, "yeah" she replied looking a the water, "what's the matter?" asked Dan, as he looked at her, "nothing" she replied, trying to put a smile on her face, "I've known you long enough to know when some things up" he said getting up and looking at her.  
  
"theres this person" she started as she held his hand, "he makes me feel confused when I'm around him" she said looking at him "confused? Confused about what?" he asked looking at her "us, you and me" she said. "so you met some one else" he said getting up and letting go of her hand, "did you sleep with him" he asked getting angry, "I, I, uh" she started, "you did, I cant believe you Beth, you said you loved me, your supposed to be marrying me, and this is what you do" he said stepping back away from her, "I'm sorry" she said getting up, "who is he" he said moving away from her hand as they tried to take his.  
  
"Beth, are you coming the feast is on half an hour" called a voice from behind them, it was Severus, "Great timing" she thought, "yeah in a bit" she called back looking at him.  
  
"HIM" shouted Dan, "you did it right under my nose, introducing me like you wanted us to be friends, when you were really jumping from bed to bed" said Dan angrily. Suddenly he ran at Severus and jumped on him punching him an kicking him, "you bastard you stole my fiancée" he shouted as he fell to the floor and was being punched and kicked by Severus, they were rolling on the floor punching each other.  
  
Beth ran over and tried to dodge the kicks and punches "stop" she shouted, "Stop fighting" she said grabbing hold of Dan's arm, "stop it, what are you doing" she said, but Dan pushed her away, causing her to fall to the floor, "that's how you treat your fiancée, no wonder she comes to my bed" said Severus touching his bleeding nose, "you bastard" said Dan charging at him, spearing him in the stomach with his shoulder and hitting him harder, "Dan" cried Beth.  
  
As they were still fighting Hagrid walked round to corner. Beth tried to pull them away from each other, but caught an elbow to the face, doing so knocking her again to the floor.  
  
Hagrid intervened, grabbing Severus and pulling him away, "stop this fighting, your acting like school kids" he shouted pushing Severus away. "you best be off to the hospital wing, all three of you's" he said, escorting Severus away from Dan and Beth.  
  
Beth stayed sat on the floor, and touched her eye, it was bleeding, but not as badly as Dan's or Severus's. She looked up at Dan who was leaning against the tree.  
  
"you better go to the hospital wing" said Beth standing up and walking over to Dan slowly, "some one needs to look at your face" she said running her fingers over a few cuts, "don't" he said turning his head away.  
  
He started back to the castle, and Beth followed.  
  
"its this way" she said as they carried on up a flight of steps and along a corridor.  
  
Severus was sitting on a bed, when Dan and Beth walked in Madam Pomfry pulled the curtain around his bed, to try not to cause any more fights. "Sit there" she said pointing to a free bed. Dan sat down and Beth sat at the end of the bed looking at him. Madam Pomfry pulled the curtain around the bed.  
  
"What now?" asked Beth looking at him, "I don't know" he replied, "I cant believe you did this" he said looking at her, "I thought we were in love" he said, "we are, I'm sorry" she said.  
  
"So I guess you wanna be with Him now" said Dan looking away, "I don't, if this whole situation has made me realise something its that I wanna be with you more now, than yesterday, or the day we met, I love you" she said moving closer, "and I still want to be your wife" she said. "You do?" asked Dan, "if you want me" she replied placing a hand on his knee, "things need to change, I cant deal with this long distance thing" he said looking into her eyes, "ok" replied Beth.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, thinking. "I'll be back before visiting time is over ok" she said getting up.  
  
She walked out of the hospital wing and to her chambers.  
  
It was the middle of the night when Beth came back Severus was sleeping same as Dan, she walked over to Dan and rocked him, waking him up. "come on lets go" she said smiling at him "go, we cant you have work in the morning" he said looking at her "I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore, he agreed to let me leave," she said pulling him out of bed, "here" she said handing him his cloths.  
  
Dan got dressed, while he did so, Beth walked over to Severus's bed, and placed an envelope on his bed side table. They walked silently out of the hospital wing and down to the front entrance.  
  
"not wasting any time I see" came a voice, it was Albus Dumbledore, "no" replied Beth looking at him, "thank you Albus" she said hugging him, "there will always be a job here for you Beth," he said to her, "I just hope you made the right decision" he whispered in her ear, "thanks again" she said as she and Dan walked through the doors, casting a spell in her trunks they walked through the gates and into the darkness.  
  
When the morning came, and Severus woke in the hospital to see Dan's bed empty he didn't think any thing of it, he thought he had simply slept late. He got dressed and picked up his quidditch cloths, and noticed the envelope on his bed side table, he picked it up and sat on the bed.  
  
Severus, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't know that Dan would fight with you. He guessed it was you I was talking to him about when I answered your question about the feast, maybe I didn't hide my feelings for you well enough.  
  
For the pain I have caused you I am truly sorry. Please don't think I'm a running away from you, I'm not. I enjoyed and will always enjoy your company, and for that I thank you.  
  
You are a kind, caring, loving and most understanding person, and someday I am sure you'll make a woman very happy, unfortunately I don't think that person is me.  
  
Remember when I said you never know what tomorrow brings? Well tomorrow came, and I made a decision, which I feel in heart is right for me, which is why I left Hogwarts last night, with Dan. I'm sorry I never said good bye, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, for fear it might cause more hurt to all of us, again I'm sorry.  
  
Please forgive me for any hurt I have caused you it was the last thing on earth I ever wanted to do, you'll always hold a special place in my heart, and our time together will be with me forever.  
  
I have left you something in my chambers, I hope you like it.  
  
Please don't try and contact me, I don't want to hurt Dan any more than I have by keeping in contact with the person I let confuse me, and make me rethink my relationship with the one man I have loved for so long.  
  
Finally I would like to thank you, you made me realise how special Dan is to me. I know you don't want to hear it, but I have to let you know what you have done for me, you've made me happy, not just for making me realise my love for him, but for being with me and being a friend, for that I truly thank you.  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
All my love  
  
Elizabeth Johnson  
  
Severus folded the paper back up and waked slowly towards Beth's Chambers, hoping in the back of his mind that the gift she had for him would be her, but when he opened the door, to the empty room, he walked over to the bed to see a picture on the inside a blue frame. It was a picture that had been taken before the tournament, of him self and Beth. He picked it up and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"As you may have noticed" announced Dumbledore, "Professor Johnson, isn't here, she had to leave on personal business" he said looking at the students who seemed shocked and upset at her leaving with out saying good bye, "but she did leave me in the possession of a letter she wanted me to read to you before the feast" he said pulling out an piece of parchment.  
  
He began to read. "to the Professors, I want to say thank you. You made me feel at home the moment I came through the entrance doors, despite the fact I arrived late into the term" he read getting smiles from the professors, except Severus "I would like to apologise for my leaving, it wasn't an easy decision to make, but it was one which I had to decide upon. My regret is not being able to say good bye to you personally, you were my family while I lived at Hogwarts, caring and loving in the way only you can. I thank you for this." Said Dumbledore as he paused to take a sip of his water.  
  
"To the students. You all made me feel at home as well, you were a pleasure to teach, and if our paths should cross again it wont be soon enough, I know you will all achieve great things in your futures I am sad that I wont be able to watch you grow into the great people I know you will be. To the slytherins. People I never thought I would be able to call friends, and family, you welcomed me to your house, and made me feel at home, even when I never thought I could. Thank you, Mr Durrant, I expect to hear great things from you, professional Beater I think!" said Dumbledore getting a laugh from the students. "To the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, you were always a pleasure to teach, eager to learn and as eager to listen. Thank you for your support and help. To the Gryffindors congratulations on winning the tournament, you bring pride to the name Gryffindor. I thank you for allowing me graciously onto your team, and allowing me to play with the team of the most talented player I have seen in a long time. Thanks to you. Finally to you all. Achieve all you can, I am sure it wont be any less than you deserve, more importantly be you, and be loving, a world with out love is a sad one. Until we meet again. Lizzy Johnson" Dumbledore finished and placed the letter on the table, "Professor Johnson wished she could have said good bye to you personally, but regretfully she couldn't. it doesn't mean she didn't want to" said Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
"Now as I am sure you are all hungry, let the feast begin" he said, and with a wave of his hand food appeared. The students began to eat in silence, but the laughs and talks of the tournament, and other gossip took over straight away. The great hall was once again filled with the sounds of laughter and talking.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. chapter 3

"Its terrible, just terrible, did you hear Albus?" asked Professor Minerva Magonigal as she walked in to a teachers meeting clutching a copy of the daily prophet, "yes, Minerva, it is indeed a great shock" answered Albus looking at her through his half moon glasses.  
  
Professor Magonigal put the newspaper down on the table and helped her self to a cup of coffee, "poor Beth" she said to Albus, "yes indeed" replied Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts head master.  
  
Professor Severus Snape, potions teachers at Hogwarts picked up the newspaper and read at the front cover.  
  
Death Eaters Strike Again.  
  
He Who Must Not Be Named, has struck again, through his death eaters he has claimed another life, to add to his long list of victims, which includes, Lilly and James Potter, and the young Cedric Diggory.  
  
Daniel William Harris, aged 33, was added to the ever-growing list, when the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, confirmed his death this morning.  
  
Daniel Harris was executed to death in front of the eyes of his wife, Elizabeth Jane Harris, aged, 32 on the eve of September 12th 2003. Details of why the killing occurred are unknown, but He Who Must Not Be Named, has never had to have a reason to kill people.  
  
Son of William Robert Harris famous for his work with Giants, Centurers, and hippogriffs, to name but a few was informed of his son's tragic deaths moments before the Ministers announcement. He was quoted saying "the loss of my son brings great pain to my heart, I will be accompanying my Daughter in law, to her residence until she no longer needs my assistance, I plead with you not to bother her, or any of our family during this trying time" of course his request will be honoured.  
  
Daniel Harris was well known for his works with the ministry of magic, helping with many different departments, making a great number of friends as he went, his wife, Elizabeth, once a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was an example of some one he met through his work, Mr Harris was quoted in saying "I am in love with Beth even more, every time I see her" just months after there meeting, it was rumoured that Elizabeth had her eye on Mr Harris for a while before hand.  
  
But according to many of Daniels admirers she was the one to take him from the availability shelf, and changing him from "most sought after bachelor," to "the most romantic family man"  
  
Any words of condolence for Mrs Harris should be sent via us and we will pass them on to her.  
  
Our thoughts are with Mrs Harris and the Harris family in this time of great sadness.  
  
Months after reading the newspaper article which Snape had taken and kept, Beth was still in the back of his mind, "how was she, how was she coping" many thoughts of her being alone crossed his mind. Only when he laid eyes on her, sitting alone in a park 200 yards from Hogsmead, did he think his questions could be answered.  
  
Beth sat alone in the park watching some children play on swings and running around on the damp grass.  
  
She was wearing a long black cloak, a black skirt, with black boots, and a white shirt. A small black shoulder bag was on the ground next to her feet. She looked sad, but what could Severus expect, she had recently lost her husband, and seen it to make matters worse.  
  
He walked slowly over to the bench but stopped before sitting down, "is this seat taken" he asked looking down at her. Beth slowly turned her head looking up at him, she turned her head again and looked back at the playing children, "what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, "hogsmead trip, I come here some times to get away from the students" he answered sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"How are you?" he asked looking out into the park, "ok" she replied leaning back on the bench, but still not looking at him.  
  
"I read about what happened in the newspaper, I'm sorry" he said looking at her, "Everyone's sorry" she said, "I can imagine" he said, "can you?" she asked "can you really imagine watching your husband or loved one dying, knowing your never going to see them again?" she said looking at him, Severus didn't answer, "I didn't think so, so please I don't need any more of peoples sympathy" she said getting up and walking towards to playing children.  
  
"I didn't mean to say any thing to upset you" said Severus walking beside her, "no one ever does" she said as she stopped by a tree.  
  
"is it time to go mummy" said a little boy who ran up to her from one of the swings, "sure is" replied Beth smiling at him.  
  
He had Daniels mussed up hair and facial features, but Beth's deep green eyes. Severus watched him as he ran back to the swings and picked up a small cloak and walked slowly back, "Mummy" smiled Severus, "how old is he?" he asked Beth, "5" she replied, "what's his name?" asked Severus, looking at her, "Jamie" she replied, as the little boy came back to her, and she bent down putting the cloak over his shoulders and pulling the hood over his head. She picked him up and began to walk back towards hogsmead, Severus walked along side her.  
  
"He looks a lot like Dan" said Severus looking at the boy, "yeah" replied Beth.  
  
They got back to hogsmead to see the busy streets filled with students, Beth had hoped she missed them so not to have to talk to any one else. Talking to Severus was hard enough. But thought it might do her some good if she did meet some familiar faces from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey look, its professor Johnson" called Lee Jordan who had just emerged from the joke shop with Fred and George Weasly, the walked over to her, being followed by a small group of students, who had emerged from the Weasley's new joke shop. "Alright professor" said George smiling, "hi George" she replied putting Jamie down who was squirming around as the group came closer.  
  
"Come and have a drink professor" urged Fred and he linked her arm and walked towards the 3 broomsticks, "I don't know" she said looking at Jamie who was holding her hand tightly, "we'll buy" smiled George, "than you have yourself a table guest, well 2" she smiled looking at Jamie, "cool" said Fred and George as they opened the door for Beth, Jamie and Snape.  
  
They sat down at a table, and George brought over 11 Butter Beers for the people around the table, Himself and Fred, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Harry potter, their brother Ron Weasley who had been visiting Hogsmead to see Fred and George, Beth, Professor Snape, and Jamie.  
  
"is this your son professor" asked Hermione looking at the little boy sat on her lap, "sure is, this is Jamie" she answered pulling his hood down. "say thank you to Fred and George for your butter beer" she said as she watched Jamie take a mouthful from his glass, "thank you" he said quietly, "he's so cute" said Hermione, with Angelina and Katie agreeing. "Mummy I want to go to the sweet shop" said Jamie looking at her, "in a while" answered Beth, "we'll take him Professor" said George and Fred smiling, "are you sure?" she asked looking at him, "sure we're sure, he seems like a cool kid" smiled George, "ok, but no corrupting him, I know what you two are like" said Beth smiling and putting Jamie on the floor.  
  
"Jamie, you can go to the shop with Fred and George ok, no running off" she said as she adjusted his cloak, she handed some money to Fred, and George and Fred took Jamie's hand and walked out of the bar, followed by the other students who wanted to play with Jamie, which left Severus and Beth at the table alone.  
  
"He seems like a fun loving kid" said Severus breaking the silence, "yeah he is" replied Beth looking out of the window and watching all the attention the students were giving Jamie.  
  
"He doesn't really understand why his dad isn't around any more" she said taking a mouthful of butter beer, "he's to young I guess" said Severus, "yeah" replied Beth, " but he will be loving the attention he's getting especially from the girls" smiled Beth. Severus smiled and he looked out at the boy in the sweet shop who was being picked up by Fred Weasly so he could see the higher shelves.  
  
"So how is everyone?" asked Beth, "fine, fine, Filch is always complaining about the students, but theres no real change there" smile Severus.  
  
There was a silence again, Beth and Severus were watching the people in the pub, laughing and drinking different, drinks from butter beers to Beth's once favourite, Fire Whiskey.  
  
"So do you still play Quidditch?" asked Severus, again breaking the silence, "not really, I take Jamie flying a lot, he loves it, he plays the with the Quaffel some times, and the snitch, but can never find it once its been let out, but he try's" smiled Beth, "ah, maybe a future Seeker" smiled Severus. "Yeah maybe" replied Beth.  
  
"So where are you living now?" asked Severus, "London, but we have a holiday home, in Hogswood, the next village over" she replied, "nice, you like it in London?" asked Severus, "its home, and closes enough to the ministry for Dan to get to work, that's why we chose it" she replied hoping he would change the subject.  
  
"Do you work?" he asked, trying to get a decent conversation going, "not since Jamie was born, I worked at a muggle school for a while, but it wasn't something I wanted to do for a career" she replied "at least you were still teaching" he smiled, "yeah I guess" she said still keeping her eye on the sweet shop across the street.  
  
"any way its getting late" said Beth standing up, "you should come up to the school I'm sure the teachers and other students would like to see you, and Gryffindor are playing quidditch against Huffelpuff tomorrow" he said following her through the door, "I don't know, Jamie looks a bit tired" she said waiting out side the shop "I'm sure he would love to see where his mother used to work" he said smiling, "besides, I'm sure Albus, wouldn't mind you using the guest chambers over night if you didn't want to get a ride back to Hogswood to night" he said hoping she would say yes.  
  
"I don't know, I mean it would be a bit weird" she said, "what have you got to loose, Jamie seems to enjoy the Weasly's company, why he would I don't know, and I am sure Albus would love to meet him" he said bumping her gently with his arm, "ok, but just tonight, William wants to spend some time alone with Jamie" she said, as Jamie and the small crowd of students came out of the shop, "Mummy look what I got" he said excitedly, as he clutched a bag of assorted sweets, "yummy" she said picking him up.  
  
"How would you like to go to the Hogwarts school to watch some Quidditch, and meet some of mummy's friends?" she said as she kissed him on the head, she ran her hand through his hair. "Ok, but can I walk with Fred and George" he said looking at them "ok" started Beth, "I'll carry him professor" said Angelina. "Ok, one less thing to carry" she smiled handing, Jamie over to Angelina.  
  
They walked slowly back to the school, Jamie was opening a chocolate frog and looking at the card, "ah you have to keep those, we have loads, you have to make a collection" said Fred, Jamie smiled as he looked at the card.  
  
They walked towards the school, I was already dark out, but the streetlights kept it light enough to see the road.  
  
"So, how you holding up? It must be really hard" said Severus, "I'm ok, it gets harder all the time, but I always thank god when the day's over and we're at home" she replied.  
  
"so why are you in Hogswood, and not in London?" asked Severus, as Beth linked his arm. "Dan and I bought the place here a year after we got married, we wanted some where, which was away from muggles and stuff, and the place is really nice. After the funeral I took Jamie here, we've been here about a month already" she answered, "why, I thought the family was all in London" said Severus looking forward at the students, "Dan's family are, my are closer to here, but I thought and feel that I needed some time by our selves, try to get used to being alone with Jamie" she replied. "William was great when he found out, he took Jamie places, and spoiled him rotten, same with Dan's sisters, in the end I felt as though people were trying to keep him away from me, I know it isn't true but its how I felt" she said. "I guess they were just looking out for you" said Severus, "I guess, but I was driving my self mad at home in London, I got to the point where I hated people picking him up and stuff" continued Beth, "but then I had a long talk with my mum about everything, and she suggested getting away, and I guess I've dealt with the whole taking Jamie away thing, you know its nice when people take him to play and stuff, gives me time to think, he's a really active boy" she said as they entered the gates to the school, the walked up the long path towards the main entrance.  
  
"you seem to be coping ok though" said Severus as they continued to walk a little way behind the students, "I have to, if I cry Jamie wants to know why, so I guess you just deal, but it wont go away" she replied.  
  
They reached the stairs and walked through the doors, the familiar smell of burning candles the same as it was when she taught and went to the school.  
  
"Welcome back, welcome back" said a voice from the stairs, "ah we have extra guests" he said as he walked down the stairs, "Beth, its wonderful to see you, I'm sorry to hear about your loss" said Dumbledore as he hugged her, "thank you" replied Beth, "what brings you to Hogwarts" he asked as the students went straight into the great hall, Angelina put down Jamie who came running back, and pushed his face into her robes, "Severus invited us back, we were in hogsmead for the day" she replied picking Jamie up who buried his head in her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, a new member of your family" he said looking at Jamie, "yeah this is Jamie" she said, "Jamie, meet Professor Dumbledore" she said turning him round so his back was against her chest, "ah Jamie, it wont belong before we see you in this school" he said patting his head, "shall we" said Albus as he lead them into the great hall.  
  
The students stared, at Beth as she walked in, greeting her with waves, and smiles, and Hellos, Severus made his way to the teachers table, and Jamie began to fuss when he saw Fred and George Weasly, "is it ok if we sit here, Jamie's, kind of attached to the Weasly twins" she smiled.  
  
"Please sit where you like" said Albus making his way back up to the table. Beth sat down on he bench at the Gryffindor table, and sat Jamie next to her, and Fred Weasly.  
  
The feast began and the hungry student started to eat, Beth put some food on a plate for Jamie, who made a point of eating the same things as Fred.  
  
"she's in great pain" said Albus to Minerva Magonigal, "she hides it well" replied Minerva, "indeed she does" said Albus, "what are we going to do?" asked Minerva, "theres nothing we can do, unless she asks for the help, we can lend ears for talks, and be the best friend one can be in this situation" he replied looking at Beth who was hardly eating a thing.  
  
Dinner in the Great hall finished and the students began to filter out, Beth and Jamie had said good bye to the students and joined the teachers in a room just of the great hall where they talked, Jamie watch the teachers fascinated by Hagrid who was enormous compared to the small boy.  
  
As Hagrid played with Jamie on his lap, the remaining teachers, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Magonigal and Professor Snape talked, "he looks just like his father" smiled Albus, "yeah the spitting image" smiled Beth as she looked at Jamie.  
  
The night moved on, Hagrid had left to get to his hut to feed fang, Jamie had climbed onto Beth's Lap and was lying against her chest trying to stop him self from falling asleep, but with in moments he was sound asleep on her lap.  
  
"I should get him into bed" said Beth Standing up and lifting Jamie up so his head was leaning on his shoulders and his arms hung by his sides, "of course, if there's any thing we can do at any time, let us know" said Albus as he and Minerva left the room, "I'll take you to the guest chambers" said Severus escorting her and Jamie into the corridor.  
  
They arrived at the guest chambers, and walked inside closing the door behind them. "I had one of the house elves bring something for you both to wear to bed" said Severus picking up 2 T-shirts, "thank you" she replied, laying Jamie down on the bed.  
  
She sat next to Jamie's Feet, and began to unlace his shoes, Severus sat on a chair, watching.  
  
"It suits you, you know" said Severus smiling, as Beth pulled the T-shirt gently over Jamie's head, making sure she didn't wake him. She picked him up and rolled back the covers, she gently lay him in the bed, and pulled the covers up to his stomach. "What suites me?" she asked as she folded Jamie's clothes and put them on the table. "Being a mother, you have this motherly glow about you" he replied, "its hard work I can tell you that" she replied as she pulled the curtains around the bed and sat down on the sofa in front of the burning fire place.  
  
There was an ever-familiar silence, the sound of the fire crackling and Jamie's shallow breath filled the room.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do" said Severus as he sat next to her on the sofa, "I wish I could take the sadness from you" he said putting his arm around her shoulders, "that would leave me with anger" said Beth, "what do you mean?" replied Severus, "if you took the sadness away, that would leave me more angry at Dan than I am right now, the sadness kind of makes me less angry, coz I'm trying to be strong for Jamie, so I forget about any anger I have towards Dan" she said looking into the fire.  
  
"Why would you be angry with him?" asked Severus. "Because, because he left me, he left me alone in a world which used to feel complete, I'm angry because he let work run his life" she said tears in her eyes. "I'm angry that he wont see Jamie grow up, play his first game of quidditch, cast his first spell, and I'm angry he left me to raise him alone" said Beth as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I wish I could have protected you" said Severus bring Beth closer to him, "I'm sorry" he said kissing her head.  
  
For the 1st time since Beth could remember her emotions ran her, instead of the other way around. She could blame it on the situation they were in, or because she was mourning the loss of her one true love. Either way, despite everything Severus spent the night with Beth.  
  
He lay on the coach watch the flames dying with Beth sleeping naked on his chest. He stroked her face until he fell asleep.  
  
When Severus woke seeing Beth was standing by the window, it was late in the morning, and Severus hardly ever slept in. he stood up and wrapped a sheet around his waist, he walked over to the desk and perched on the end. "Morning" he said rubbing his eyes, "where's Jamie?" he asked looking at the empty bed, "I asked George and Fred to take him for breakfast" she replied, "their in the courtyard now" she said, as she turned around and looked at Severus.  
  
"Last night doesn't change anything" she said to him, "I'm sorry, maybe it shouldn't have happened" she said looking away, "what do you mean?" he asked as he got up and walked towards her, "I feel like I cheated on Dan again, and I hate myself for doing that, I love him with all my heart, and I don't think I could ever see my self with some one else" she said wiping a tear from her eye, "I understand, maybe I should have stopped it before it happened, but I care about you, I didn't want to se you in pain any more" he said sitting back on the table, "I don't want you to care, everyone who does care about me, or I care about dies, and I don't want that to happen to you" she said looking at him, "ok, but I will still and always will be your friend. And if theres ever anything you want, you just have to ask and I'll be there" he said as he began to get dressed.  
  
Although Severus felt hurt that again Beth was making decisions which involved his heart, what could he do, she was a widower, single mother who was trying to keep a memory of the man she loved alive for herself, but even more for her young son. He couldn't expect her to simply fall into his arms, declare her love for him and them to live happily ever after, if that was going to happen, the decision she made about leaving Hogwarts 7 years ago, wouldn't have been made, she would proberly still be a teacher, single or maybe in love with him. But as it was she wasn't, it was clearly obvious she loved him no more than she did the day she left. But her love had groan for another person, her son.  
  
Beth and Severus made their way to the Quidditch pitch, and saw Jamie with Fred who was waiting for her with Jamie who was wearing Gryffindor colours, proberly Fred's scarf and was looking excited.  
  
"Thanks Fred," she said as she picked up Jamie, "go Gryffdor" he shouted as he, Beth and Severus made their way to the teachers stand.  
  
The game had begun, Jamie sat in between Beth and Albus looking amazed as the players flew over head, calling "Go Gryffdor" when he saw Fred and George walk into the rows of seats opposite them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore seemed to enjoy the company, Jamie was talking to him about Fred and George, and making him cheer for Gryffindor, although some how Albus had managed to get Jamie to cheer for Huffelpuff too, saying that they were playing a great game. When Albus pointed out a Huffelpuff player Jamie stood up and cheered, "Go Hufflypuff" causing some of the teachers to laugh.  
  
When the game had finished, Beth didn't waste any time in leaving. She had to get back to London so that William, Dan's father, could spend some time with his only grandson.  
  
She said goodbye to the teachers, hugging Albus, Severus, Hagrid and Minerva, and saying good bye to the students, letting Jamie hug Fred and George, and give little kisses to Angelina, Katie and Hermione. Hagrid walked them down the path to a carriage, with Albus had arranged to take them back to Hogswood.  
  
"You take care little man, and look after your mummy" Hagrid said as he picked Jamie up and put him in the carriage, "thanks Hagrid, see you soon ok" said Beth hugging him again, "now don't you be a stranger ok" he said as he closed to carriage door, "you come back soon and bring little Jamie too" he said as the carriage began to leave.  
  
Things moved along as usual at Hogwarts, although Severus felt as though something had been lifted from his shoulders after seeing and spending the night with Beth.  
  
He couldn't say he wasn't surprised when he found out the Beth had a child, he was, he thought Beth marry Dan was bad enough, but having a child with him was worse to him, although he had to keep reminding him self that he shouldn't speak ill of the dead.  
  
Severus received the occasional letter from Beth, although he wrote to her when ever he could. Her replies were short normally saying that she was fine, so was Jamie, and that she wasn't sure when they would next been in Hogswood. But Severus just thought he should be grateful that he is getting a reply, after all he spent 7 years with out knowing where she was. So even though the letters were short, not even long enough to fill a piece of parchment, he was happy he had word from her.  
  
Beth had been spending a lot of time in her family home. Jamie hadn't really spent much time with his Uncle and Grandmother, and Beth thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend some time with them, and to get away from London.  
  
When they got back to London after spending a night in Hogwarts, William Harris, had taken Jamie for some alone time. Returning a week later with Jamie hooked on Quidditch, along with new toys, cloths, books and posters of teams for his bedroom.  
  
She appreciated the help, but she felt out of place, even in her own home. Jamie was more family to the Harris's despite Beth being married to William's son, Jamie was blood family, and was treated as such. Although Beth wasn't treated badly, she knew William wanted to make up some time with Jamie that he had missed when Dan was growing up.  
  
Back at her family home in Little Hampton Beth sat out in the garden watch Jamie playing with his Uncle rob, Rob didn't have any kids him self so enjoyed his time with his nephew.  
  
"So are you going to tell him" said Beth's mother June, as she came out holding to glasses of water, and kissing her on the head, "tell who?" she asked taking a glass, "who ever the father is" she said sitting down.  
  
"Mum, its complicated, I don't even know if he wants children" she replied looking at him. "Liz. He has a right to know. And you have to tell him. You can leave Jamie here if you like and meet him in Hogsmead I am sure they have a school trip planned soon" said June as she held her daughter's free hand.  
  
"If and when I do it, I think Jamie will come with me, gives me an excuse if he reacts badly" smiled Beth. "So your going to tell him?" asked June "most proberly" she replied looking at Jamie.  
  
It had been 7 months since Beth had seen Severus, making it 14 months since Dan had died. Jamie was now 6 years old, and she was 7 months pregnant with Severus's child, the out come of their night together.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't tell him, just move on, me Jamie and the baby" she smiled looking at her mothers, who suddenly didn't have a smile on her face, "Elizabeth Jane Harris, well I never" she replied, "I'm joking mother" she said smiling, "you better be missy, because if I find out you haven't told him I will" she said softly hitting her hand, "mother, you don't even know who he is" she replied "I can find out" replied June.  
  
Beth had written to Severus asking for a meeting on the next hogsmead visit, which turned out to be 3 days away. She had already packed and gone to the house in Hogswood when she had the reply.  
  
Severus couldn't wait until Hogsmead, he had rushed the Slytherin students out of the common room so that he could get to Hogsmead faster.  
  
Beth walked slowly down the street, Jamie holding her hand, trying to catch site of his friends Fred and George Weasly.  
  
Beth wore a long black Jacket, which came to her knees hiding her growing bump on her stomach. She waited outside a café, with Jamie eagerly looking around.  
  
Suddenly Severus came into view, he waved at Beth, who slightly smiled before putting her eyes back on Jamie.  
  
"Hi" he said when he got closer, "hi" she replied as they set of walking down the street. They walked to the park where Severus had spotted her 7 months ago.  
  
"Off you go" she said to Jamie letting go of his hand as he ran to the swings.  
  
"He's gotten bigger" smiled Severus, "that's not the only thing" replied Beth, "sorry?" he asked looking puzzled. "Nothing" replied Beth as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm glad you asked me to meet you" said Severus leaning back on the bench, "I missed you" he finished looking at her.  
  
"I asked you here for one reason" she said taking her eyes of Jamie, "oh what's that?" asked Severus looking at her.  
  
Before Beth could answer Jamie came back over and hugged Beth, "what's up" she asked looking at him "nothing I just wanted to give the baby as kiss" he smiled kissing her stomach, "baby?" said Severus, "yup, mummy's giving me a new brother" he smiled before running off to the swings, "Jamie" said Beth angrily. Maybe bring Jamie along wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"your having a baby?" asked Severus looking at her, not believing what had just come out of Jamie's mouth. "yeah" she replied looking at him. "So you met some one?" he asked, "not exactly" she replied, "what do you mean not exactly?" he asked "how far gone are you?" he asked looking at her stomach, which he couldn't really see because of her jacket, "7 months" she replied looking at him "well it cant be Dan's so." started Severus, "so. that would make it." prompted Beth, "mine?" he said looking at her. "Give this man a medal" she said sarcastically, "I cant believe this" said Severus looking pale, "you better because its true" said Beth as she stood up and took of her coat revealing a large bump on her stomach.  
  
Beth sat down and put Severus's hand on her stomach to let him feel the baby move, "I cant deal with this" he said as he got up and left the park, "Severus, come back, where are you going?" called Beth. Severus didn't answer.  
  
That was the stupidest thing Severus could have done. It haunted him from the moment he heard Beth calling him back. His thoughts were always filling his head, "she's having your baby" "why did you leave that could have been your chance" how was he supposed to react. She had waited until 2 months before the baby was due to inform him he was going to be a father. But he couldn't help feeling guilty about waking out on her.  
  
Severus had written so many times to Beth all of the letters had been returned unopened.  
  
Beth was hurt when Severus had walked out of the park. She was alone again.  
  
When Severus finally received a letter it wasn't from Beth, but her mother June. Informing him that she had given birth to his child. It was so impersonal it made him feel a million times worse than he already did. He had missed the birth of his only child.  
  
He had been sent a single photograph of the new baby, with a note saying, "baby girl, born August 7th at St Mungo's hospital London. Mother and baby are fine" he looked at the picture of his daughter she looked beautiful. For a moment his guilt went.  
  
Over the next years, Beth had never met with Severus, and Severus never met his daughter, he had received pictures from Beth on birthdays and Christmas, and Severus had sent presents for Jamie and the new baby, which he never the new name of, but they were returned unopened.  
  
When Severus realised the only time he would be able to talk to Beth and see his daughter, it had been 5 years. And he knew exactly where they would be.  
  
"Mum, its here its here" called a boys voice as he ran into the room, "your letter's arrived?" asked Beth, the boy, now an 11 year old Jamie, opened his letter, "Mr Harris, you have been accepted the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he read trying to hold in his excitement, he handed his mother the school list, and grabbed his jacket from the rack pulling it on, "you want to go now" asked Beth, "yeah its only 10, come on" he said grabbing a long black Jacket and a small blue one, he threw his mother his jacket and knelt down on the floor and began to put the small blue jacket on his sister.  
  
They were ready. They stepped to the fireplace, and Jamie stood in impatiently, "ok you know what to do" said Beth holding a small pot of floo powder "Diagon Ally" shouted Jamie clearly as a huge flame of green smoke covered him, and he disappeared. Beth picked up the small girl who was looking up the chimney, she still didn't understand how floo powder worked but loved travelling that way. Beth put the school list in her pocket and held tight to her daughter, as she threw the powder on the fireplace shouting "Diagon Ally" and she too disappeared.  
  
Diagon ally was full of new students buying their supplies for their new term as well as older students buying new supplies. "Come on mum" said Jamie pulling her along. They headed down to Gringots wizard back to get some money.  
  
When they emerged Diagon ally had gotten busier. Jamie had walked off towards 'Olivander's' wand shop, and was waiting impatiently outside. Beth followed holding her daughter tightly. As she came to the shop she saw Jamie talking to a tall dark hared man. As she got closer she noticed it was the man she hoped it wouldn't have been, Severus Snape.  
  
Beth stopped before Severus could notice her, and put her daughter down on the ground, "go into that shop there, where Jamie is and wait for me, don't talk to any one ok" she said touching her head. The little girl nodded and walked to the shop, she was small enough to walk straight past Jamie and Severus and into the shop with out being noticed.  
  
Beth walked over to the shop, "Jamie, go inside and get started I'll be in there in a bit ok" she said as Jamie looked at her, and walked inside closing the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Beth angrily, "I wanted to see you, and my daughter" he said looking at her wondering where the child was. "Why? You didn't want to know when you found out I was having your child. Why would you want to know now?" she said looking at him, "I'm sorry, I was a bit shocked that's all" he said, "you never gave me a chance to make it up to you" he finished, "I'm sorry if I didn't let you, I didn't think you deserved it" she replied coldly.  
  
"I didn't think it would be the right message to put out to my son having a man around who thinks it ok to leave the person he got pregnant in the 1st place" she said about to turn away, "please, I'm sorry, but you cant stop me from seeing my child. I'm regret walking away, I made a mistake, you have to" said Severus looking at her.  
  
"This isn't about me, this is about a little girl, who because of you has spent 5 years of her life with out a father" said Beth.  
  
"Its bad enough having one child with out a father, I didn't expect to raise another child with out a father" she said turning away, but Severus grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Please let me make it up to, I'm sorry and I want to be there for you'll, I want to do my bit in raising our child, I'll give you back child support.." he started, "this isn't about money, Dan and I have enough for me to raise both kids" she said, "I'm sorry, just don't walk away, or wont be any better than me" said Severus as she put her hand on the door handle.  
  
Beth stood staring at the door, "I don't want to take away your chance to be the father I always thought you would be" she said turning to him, "but I cant stand being hurt again, and I wont let my children be hurt by any one, not even you" she said looking at him, "I wont hurt you I promise. I'm in love with you" he said.  
  
"Severus, we're doing this for Danielle" she said looking at him, "Danielle" he repeated, "yeah" she replied, expecting him to say something about it being a girls version of her late husbands name, "I like it" he said smiling.  
  
Beth lead Severus into the shop where Jamie was waving a wand around, "this is it mum" he said smiling and handing the wand back to Mr Olivander who put it back in the box and placed it in a bad, "10 inch oak wood, with unicorn hair" said Mr Olivander looking at Beth, Beth walked over and paid for the wand.  
  
A small girl with curly black and green eyes, sat on the floor in the corner looking at a book, "Danni" called Beth, and she looked up and smiled, walking over and getting picked up by Beth. "This is your Daddy," said Beth as she pointed to Severus, "Severus, this is Danni, your daughter" she said smiling.  
  
Severus looked at the girl in Beth's arms who looked a bit puzzled, "hi" he said looking at her, "hi" she replied in a soft voice, "ready mum" said Jamie as he stood by the door, "yeah" she replied as they left the shop. "can I hold her" asked Severus, looking at Danni, "sure" she said handing her over, Danni still looked puzzled she looked at the man holding her, and put her small arm around his neck, she smiled, she looked just like Beth, which he thought was lucky, as he wouldn't wish a little girl to look like him!  
  
They walked into Florish and Blotts book shop, and follow Jamie as he proceeded to pick up his books listed on the parchment he got with his letter.  
  
"I'm 5" said Danni as they waited for Jamie to finish getting his books, "I no" replied Severus looking at her, "how old are you?" she asked innocently, "Danni" smiled Beth, "old" he replied looking at him, "what's your name?" she said looking at him, "Severus" he replied, looking into her green eyes, "mmmm, I don't like it" she replied, making Beth and Severus laugh, "can I call you dad?" she said looking at him, Severus looked at Beth, who gave a slight nod, "sure" he replied, "ok dad" she said smiling.  
  
Beth went and paid for Jamie's books while he waited with Danni, and Severus, for her to get back. When she did she handed the books over to Jamie, who looked at the list for the next shop they had to go to.  
  
By the time the day had ended, Jamie had all his school supplies, and they managed to pick up some new clothes and things for Danni.  
  
"Well, that's it then" said Beth as they walked out of the last shop. "Yeah I think so" replied Jamie, checking his list, "check it when we get home if we forgot anything we'll come back" said Beth messing up his hair.  
  
"I think we're going home now" said Danni who was holding onto Severus hand while they walked down the street, "I think you are too" he replied looking down at her. "you can come over, I don't mind" said Danni as they came to the place they arrived at earlier that morning, "Mummy, can daddy some over for, for, to see our house?" asked Danni as she let go of Severus's hand, and was picked up by Beth, "if he has nothing else to do" she replied, looking at him, "no, I'm free till school starts" he said smiling, "ok then" Beth said, she had a weird feeling in her stomach, but walked towards the large fire place and got in the small queue.  
  
"Jamie you go first" said Beth when Jamie was finally at the front of the line, "see you in a bit" he said standing in the fireplace, taking a handful of floo power and shouting, "7 Granville place, London" and he disappeared, Beth stepped into the fireplace, Danni in her arms and the rest of Jamie's things she took the floo powder and shouted "7 Granville place, London" and she to disappeared. Severus followed suit, and was engulfed in a big green flame. Before his eyes, the rooms changed and he was suddenly in a large living room, with a few dolls on the floor and computer games stacked in the corner, "sorry about the mess" said Beth as she put Jamie's things down on the table, and Danni down on the sofa, she started to pick up the dolls from the floor.  
  
"Jay, take this stuff up stairs, and we'll look at it properly tomorrow" said Beth, as she closed the lid to a large wooden toy chest, "k" replied Jamie, as he grabbed his stuff and left the room.  
  
"Wanna see my room Dad" said Danni, who was now next to his leg, "sure thing sweetheart" he replied as Danni took his hand and lead him out of the room.  
  
When he got into the hall way, the wall which lead up stairs was covered with family pictures, pictures of Beth and Dan, Beth and Jamie, Dan and Jamie, Jamie and Danni, Danni and Beth, and a few others of the kids with various members of the family, Danni pulled him up stairs and along a corridor.  
  
"this is my room" she said as they walked past Jamie's room which was covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons a various Muggle music bands.  
  
Danni pushed the door open to a fairly large room, the walls were a light shade of pink with pictures of unicorns and fairies painted on. Her bed was in the corner, with pink bed covers, and a few white teddies sat on the bed, which was neatly made.  
  
There were a few toy boxes, with toys hanging out, small book shelves with a verity of different books. And there were framed pictures along the walls, with a small coat rack in the shape of a pair of fairy wings.  
  
Danni ran over to her bed and pulled a teddy off, and ran back, "this is snappy" she said showing him, "wow he's nice" replied Severus taking the bear from her and looking closely. He walked over to the bed and sat down putting the teddy bear back in place.  
  
"And this is my cupboard with all my, my, my clothes" she said running over to a wooden cupboard opening the doors, to reveal 2 racks of different clothes, skirts, dresses, shorts and trousers. With a rack of small shoes on the bottom.  
  
"this is a great room you have here" said Severus as he looked around, "yup, mummy did it when me and Jamie was at our grandma's house" she said standing still and looking around, "this is a picture of me and Jamie, when I was still a baby" she said showing him the picture, "this is a picture of Jamie and my other daddy" she said pointing to a picture of Jamie and Dan. Severus got up and walked over looking at the picture, "yeah Jamie's Daddy" he said picking her up, "yeah but mummy said he's my daddy too" she said smiling at him, "any way this is.." She started, "hey why don't we got back down stairs and you can show me the rest later" he said as they walked down stairs.  
  
When they got down stairs Severus heard voices coming from the living room, Danni had wormed her way down and was running around the corridor jumping and 'playing fairy'  
  
"I wish dad was here" said Jamie who was sat on the couch leaning against him mother, "yeah me to, but he's watching us, and I bet he is so proud of you going to Hogwarts, and the way you've looked after me and your sister" she said as she kissed him on the head, Severus walked in quietly and sat down on a spare seat, and smiled at Beth and Jamie, who smiled back. Danni came in shortly after and started getting toys out.  
  
"so what do you guys want for dinner" she said looking at Danni who was pretending to read a book, but it was up side down. "Pizza?" replied Jamie looking at Beth, "Danni do you want pizza tonight?" asked Beth as she looked at Danni.  
  
Danni ran over and climbed on to Beth and Jamie, "yeah but no bits on, just cheesy with red juice" she said smiling, "ok, plain it is" replied Beth, "Severus, you want pizza?" she asked "sure" he replied smiling back, "plain cheese or Italian sausage?" she said looking at him, "either I don't mind" he said looking at Jamie, Danni, and Beth, "ok settled, Jamie, if you call the pizza place, and order 1 plain cheese, and one Italian sausage" she said as Jamie got up and went to the phone.  
  
"mum, Danni wont leave me alone and I'm trying to order the pizza" shouted Jamie from the hall way, "Danni" shouted Beth, she looked at Severus, "she thinks its funny to mess around when your on the phone" smiled Beth, "Danni" she called again but still no answer, "mum" shouted Jamie, "Danielle Marie Harris, get your tiny butt in here now" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Danielle Harris?" said Severus looking at Beth, "yeah, you didn't want anything to with us, so I made the decision for her to have the same name as Jamie and me" she said looking at him, "yeah, I proberly would have to" replied Severus smiling, "sorry" said Beth getting up and walking into the hall way.  
  
She returned moments later with a laughing Danni who was being held up side down by her ankles, Beth dropped her gently on the sofa and began to tickle her, "what have I told you about annoying your brother when he's on the phone" she said over the load laughing.  
  
It was beautiful. Watching a mother playing with her daughter and Severus being in the same room to watch it. It felt like a family. One yesterday he didn't have.  
  
While they waited for the pizza to arrive, Beth offered to take a picture of Severus and Danni for him to keep, he agreed and they had their first picture together, "Jamie you wanna get in to?" asked Beth, "why he's not my dad" replied Jamie who was involved with a muggle computer game. "Jamie" said Beth with the sound of amazement in her voice. "what its true" he replied not looking at her.  
  
"Its ok" said Severus as Danni jumped down from his lap and walked over to Jamie smacking him over the head, "ow" said Jamie as he turned around, "what was that for?" he said getting up. "your being horrible to my dad" she said looking up at him, "go away" he said pushing her gently, "Danielle, come here" said Beth pulling her arm, "don't smack your brother" she said looking angrily at her, "he didn't do anything to you" she said letting go of her arm, and Danni went into the corner and sulked. Jamie sat on the sofa next to Beth, and Beth put her arm around him and hugged him kissing his head.  
  
"You ok?" she asked. Jamie didn't respond.  
  
The Pizza arrived shortly after and they began to eat. Danni was showing off in the middle of the floor, but manage to keep the pizza to her face and hands.  
  
Severus watched and laughed when ever she did something cute or funny. While Jamie stayed sat next to his mum not saying anything.  
  
Beth was always reminding Danni to chew, and to make sure she didn't drop any pizza any where.  
  
By the time 10pm came, Danni was asleep on the sofa, and Jamie was still lent against his mum who still had her arm around him.  
  
"I think its time for bed" she said tapping Jamie on the shoulder, "you wanna take Danni?" she asked Severus, "sure" he said getting up and following Beth and Jamie up the stairs.  
  
"Go wash up" she said to Jamie as she switch a small lamp on in Danni's room. Beth started pulling the bed covers back and putting the teddies apart from snappy on the floor. She took out some wet cloths, and wiped over her face and hands once more, to get any dirt of them after the pizza. "We better get her changed" she said looking at Severus. "Its ok I'll show you" she said smiling.  
  
Jamie stood in the doorway, but he wasn't noticed. Beth pulled out a pair of pyjama's from the dresser and walked back over to Severus. "Just lay her on the bed" she said sitting next to her, "she's a pretty heavy sleeper so she shouldn't wake up" smiled Beth, "just take of her shoe, you can do the other one" she smiled as she watch Severus slowly take of the small shoe and sock and place them on the floor.  
  
"then do her top" she said lifting Danni up so that her head was on her shoulder, Severus gently undid the buttons which were down the back of the small white shirt, "ok, now take her, and pull it of" she said as she handed Danni to Severus and pulled she shirt away from her body.  
  
She continued to show Severus how to put her pyjama top on with out waking her up, and then her pyjama bottoms. "and there you go" she said handing Danni over to Severus, "just tuck her in and make sure she has snappy" said Beth kissing Danni on the head and walking towards the door, which no longer had Jamie leaning against it.  
  
"Hey" said Beth as she knocked and entered Jamie's room, he was already in bed.  
  
"You ok babe?" she asked sitting next to him and putting her arm around him, "yeah" he replied. "Fancy telling me what down stairs was all about?" she asked, "why should I have a picture with Severus, he's not my family" said Jamie as he leant his head against Beth's chest, "yeah I no, but he's Danni's family" started Beth, "and she loves him" she said.  
  
"How can she love him, she only met him today" said Jamie, with a slight sound of anger in his voice, "yeah but you know Danni, she's a loving person, she loves your dad, and she hasn't met him" she answered, "I wish dad was here now" said Jamie, "me too babes me too. And I know its rough growing up with out a daddy, but we have to try hard for Danni, because I know you don't want her to grow up the same" she said kissing his head, "no, I want her to be happy" he said, "and Severus makes her happy, so we have to try ok, coz your going to be seeing him more at school and around here" she said.  
  
She got up and walked to the door, "night Jay" she said standing by the door with her hand on the light switch, "night mum, Night DAD" he shouted as he looked up at the ceiling. Beth switched the light of and closed the door. Severus was stood in the hall way waiting.  
  
"Danni get on ok?" she asked, "yeah fine, Jamie?" he asked as they walked down the stairs. "Look at this already acting like an old married couple" said Beth as they walked into the living room.  
  
"sorry about Jamie" said Beth as she dropped onto the sofa, "its ok" replied Severus sitting in the arm chair, "he misses his dad" continued Beth, "understandable" replied Severus.  
  
At around 1 am, Severus was about to return to Hogwarts via Floo Powder, "you know tomorrow is Danni's birthday right" said Beth as she sat on the sofa looking at Severus, "yeah, its ok that I come over yeah?" he asked getting into the fireplace, "yeah around 9?" she answered, "see you then" he replied, calling "Hogwarts" and throwing the floo powder down, and he was gone. Beth picked up the last of the toys before going to bed.  
  
It was 6am when Beth woke up, she walked quietly into the hall, hearing Danni playing with some toys. She continued to walk down stairs and into the living room.  
  
It was August 7th, Danni's 6th birthday, and 3 weeks until Jamie went to Hogwarts.  
  
The room was quiet, all though later that day it wouldn't be, they were expecting family, both Beth's and Dan's, friends from the ministry, a few friends of Jamie's who would be attending school with him. And a few people with kids for Danni to play with. After all it was hard to let Danni make friends with muggles, with out thinking that Danni would start taking about the floo network, post arriving with owls, magic wands and Diagon Ally.  
  
It was around 7am when Danni made her way down stairs, expecting to see Severus still there. But he wasn't. she walked over to Beth and climbed onto her lap "here's my birthday girl" said Beth giving her a huge kiss, "happy birthday babe" she said hugging her tightly, "where's daddy" said Danni looking around, "he went home last night, he'll be back later" replied Beth picking her up and walking to the kitchen, "how about some breakfast?" she said smiling, "why isn't daddy here" said Danni, as Beth sat her on the counter top.  
  
"Because he doesn't live here, now what do you want for breakfast?" she asked looking at Danni, "but Jamie's daddy lived here, why cant mine" she asked as she got up and walked along the counter top pulling out a box of cereal, and gave it to Beth.  
  
Beth sat down on a stool and put her hands on Danni's knees. "Jamie's daddy, and me were married, so people who are married live together, that's why he lived here" she said looking at Danni, "what's married, and why aren't you married to my dad? If you were married to Jamie's you should be married to mine" said Danni looking at Beth.  
  
"See this ring here" said Beth pointing to her engagement ring, "I like that ring" replied Danni touching it, "this is called an engagement ring, and Jamie's daddy gave it to me because he loved me and wanted to be my husband. He wanted to live with me forever and ever" said Beth trying to make it so Danni understood, "and this ring" continued Beth pointing to her wedding band, "I like the other one better" said Danni. Beth smiled.  
  
"this one shows people that mummy's married to Jamie's dad, and it tells people that mummy cant go out with any one else but Jamie's dad" she said. "but why?" asked Danni.  
  
Just then the kitchen door opened and Jamie walked in, "Because my dad loves mum, and even though he's not here, she is married to him and doesn't want to be with anyone else" said Jamie as he walked over to the fridge, Danni poked her tongue out at him. "Morning" said Beth, "hi" replied Jamie as he sat on a chair next to Beth.  
  
"Happy birthday Danni" he said as he kissed his sister on the cheek.  
  
After breakfast they went into the living room, where Beth gave Danni her birthday presents, and Jamie gave her, his.  
  
By the time, Danni was dressed in a new dress and shoes, and was down stairs showing Jamie, all her things, even though he had already seen them.  
  
At around 8:45am people had started arriving, bringing more presents. So by the time Severus had arrived, the house was buzzing with kids running around, cards every where and people talking and laughing. "Daddy!" shouted Danni, as the same Severus appear in the fireplace, "happy birthday darling" he said kissing her on the cheek and putting down a bag of presents. "these are for you" he said smiling and putting her down, and watching her opened each one revealing something cute, pink, or cuddly. "Thanks" she said getting up and kissing him, after she had taken 15 minutes opening presents, she ran to show Jamie what she got while, Severus went to find Beth.  
  
"Good morning" Severus said to Beth when he finally found her, "hi" she said smiling and excusing herself from the people she was talking to.  
  
They walked into the living room from the kitchen sat on the sofa watching Danni showing Jamie her things. "Your going to one of those dads who spoils there kids" she said smiling, "and Dan wasn't?" he replied smiling, "yeah, I guess its fair" she replied looking at her kids.  
  
"Beth darling William has arrived" said Beth's mother as she came into the living room, "ok," she replied getting up, "mum, this is Severus, Danni's father, Severus this is my mother June" she said leaving the room to greet her father in law.  
  
"nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand, "you to, what exactly is it you do?" she asked taking a seat next to him on the sofa, "I'm a professor at Hogwarts" he replied, "ah that's right potions teacher, Beth did mention it" she said looking at her grandchildren.  
  
Beth came back into the room with William Harris, Dan's father, "Severus this is Jamie's grandfather, William Harris, Will this is Severus Danni's father" he said introducing them, "good to finally meet you" said William.  
  
"Jamie, Grandad's here" she said getting his attention, "about time" he smiled getting up and hugging his grandfather.  
  
"Now where's my granddaughter" said William messing around, "I cant see her" he smiled at Jamie, "I'm here" said Danni, "No that cant be Danielle, your to big" he said picking her up and hugging her tightly.  
  
It was pretty uncomfortable for Severus during the day when the family and friends were around, every one knew him as not wanting to be involved. William, Dan's father, gave the impression he didn't like Severus, but then the man getting his daughter in law pregnant other than his son wouldn't go down to well with the family.  
  
Jamie spent most of the day trying to teach William how to play the muggle computer games, while Danni spent the day running around playing with her friends and showing Severus different things which she couldn't show him yesterday.  
  
Over all the day was a success. The family loved being over and seeing the kids, Jamie loved being around his dad's family, especially his grandfather, and Beth loved having other people to talk to other than an 11 year old, and 6 year old.  
  
Severus also enjoyed the day, spending a whole day with his daughter on her birthday was something he never thought he would be able to do, it was a dream come true.  
  
The weeks after Danni's birthday saw Severus more and more involved with his daughter, taking her places, and spoiling her rotten. Jamie was preparing to leave for school. And Beth was trying to prepare to be in a house with out the one person who she could look at and see two people instead of one, her son, and her husband.  
  
"Get up Jamie, get dressed we're going to be late" said Beth opening Jamie's door. She walked into Danni's room, she was on the floor playing with toys, and Beth thanked god that she had bathed her the night before, she picked out her cloths and laid them on the bed before rushing back to make sure Jamie was awake, he was and was changing into his Muggle cloths.  
  
She rushed into her own room, and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a T- shirt, and hurried into the bath room to put her make up on and do her hair. She had showered, and brushed her teeth, before waking Jamie.  
  
She ran into Danni's room who was still playing with her toys, "Danni, come her let get you dressed we have to get Jamie to kings cross" she said sitting on her bed.  
  
She got Danni dressed and went down stairs to give them breakfast, while Danni was eating she did her hair, and while Jamie was eating she made sure everything was in his trunk as well as a picture of herself and his dad. She locked the trunk and walked behind the counter and pulled out an large barn own in a cage.  
  
Jamie was shocked, "you needed one, and we didn't get on in Diagon Ally I thought I would surprise you" she said smiling, as Jamie just stared, "your dad always said he wanted you to have an owl" she smiled kissing Jamie on the head, "what's his name" he asked taking a closer look and stroking its feathers, "Harris" she replied, "but if you don't like it you can change it" she replied "I love it thanks" he replied hugging her tightly.  
  
"right lets get going" she said grabbing Danni from the stool and walking into the hall way, Jamie put his owl on top of his trunk and grabbed his coat, handing Danni's over at the same time. Beth put her jacket on and Danni's and grabbed the other end of the trunk and lifted it out into the car.  
  
"times like these you just need your dad around" Beth smiled looking at Jamie, and Danni.  
  
They set of the kings cross. They arrived and got a trolley to put Jamie's stuff on, and made their way into the station, walking towards platform 10. 


	4. chapter 4

"got your ticket?" she asked as they stood next to the wall between platforms 9 and 10, "yeah" replied Jamie, "of you go, you might wanna run" she said tapping Jamie on the shoulder. And he did, disappearing. Beth followed with Danni in her arms. Suddenly they appeared on platform 9¾ the plat form was full of students and parents and the Hogwarts express.  
  
"ok," said Beth as a conductor took Jamie's trunk and took it on the train, followed by his owl. "I'm gonna miss ya Kido" she said putting down Danni who held her hand tightly as she looked around. "I'll miss you" he replied hugging her, he bent down and kissed Danni good bye before hugging and kissing his mum, "I love you Jamie" she shouted as he closed the door, "write me loads ok" she shouted waving, "I love you too" he replied waving as the horn on the train sounded and the train was under way.  
  
The 1st term at Hogwarts went great for Jamie, he was sorted into Gryffindor, like his mother, and father, and was having a great time, writing home to Beth and Danni every week talking about the new things he learnt in class, and how he cant wait for 2nd year so he could try out for quidditch.  
  
Beth was teaching at a school for young witches and wizards in London, the school that Danni was attending. They spent the weekends shopping, or visiting family, and every other weekend Severus would take her to different places, while Beth sorting out plans for Christmas.  
  
Beth felt relieved when the Hogwarts express pulled up on platform 9¾, Jamie smiled and ran over to here as she waved. When they got home, Severus had planned to go out to dinner, and had Danni dressed ready when he picked Jamie and Beth up from the train station.  
  
When they pulled up outside the house afterwards, every thing seemed normal, but they would find out it wasn't.  
  
Jamie and Danni ran inside, to put the kettle on like Beth had asked and Severus was talking to Beth outside about whether he could join them for Christmas or if he would see them after.  
  
When they walked into the house, the door was ajar, and the lights were off, there was no sound coming from the house, "Jamie, Danni" she said as she walked in, Severus closed the door behind them, when Beth felt an arm round her neck which pulled her back, and she felt breaths on her shoulder.  
  
When the lights were turned on Danni and Jamie were being held by hooded men with hands over their mouths, Danni had been crying and Jamie was trying not to.  
  
Severus was pinned against the wall by two other hooded men, while one was restraining Beth. Another hooded man came out of the shadows, pulling down his hood to reveal himself.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Beth as she tried to break free, "just mind your tone" he replied looking at her, and then at Severus. "Well isn't this the happy family" he said looking at Beth, Danni, Jamie, and Severus. "Take them away" he ordered, as the two hooded figures walked upstairs still holding Jamie and Danni, "if you hurt them I'll kill you" said Beth looking as her kids disappeared, "I hardly think your in the situation to be throwing threats around do you?" he asked walking closer.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked looking at him, still not knowing who he was. "I am finally following up the dark lords work" he replied grabbing her face, "I want to know where Merlin's book is" he said squeezing her face tightly, "she doesn't know" shouted Severus, "quiet" hissed the man, "where is it?" he asked, "I don't know what your taking about" replied Beth, when he let go of her face, "oh come on, I'm sure that perfect husband of your told you about his work" he said, "yeah but unless you forgot he died nearly 6 years ago" she replied, "so I wouldn't remember, even if he had" she finished.  
  
"we'll see" he said, looking at the hooded man, who let her go, he kicked her in the back of her knees making her fall to the ground. The man raised his wand and said "reveelo secretio" and a bolt of green hit Beth causing her to fall backwards against the wall.  
  
"now tell me where it is" said the man as he kneeled on the floor. "Dan" she said looking at him, "yes" replied the man, "what are you doing here?" smiled Beth as she stretched her arm out and touched his face to make sure he was real.  
  
Even though she couldn't tell the difference between the two. Severus saw the same man who had been talking to her minutes ago, but Beth was seeing Dan, alive.  
  
"I forgot something" said the man touching her hand, Beth's eyes filled with tears. "What did you forget" she replied, "where a book is" he said, "I miss you" said Beth, tears falling down her face, "where's the book" he said, "why did you leave me" she asked.  
  
"Beth it isn't Dan" said Severus before having a hand placed over his mouth to stop him from disturbing the illusion.  
  
"We'll talk in a minute, right now you have to tell me where the book is" said the man concentrating on Beth. "Dumbledore" replied Beth as she stroked his face, "what about him, he has the book?" asked the man eagerly, "No, it was destroyed" she replied. "WHAT?" shouted the man, "ssshh baby, you'll wake Jamie" she said placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Stay with me" she said as the man got up, "don't leave me" she said standing up, "shut up woman" he replied, "you'll pay for whats happened to it" he said turning away from Beth, "Dan, please" she said walking towards him.  
  
The man turned round and said "you'll relive your worst memory for this" and pointing his wand at Beth. The spell knocked her to the ground, and she moved slowly into the corner holding her legs, "no, Dan" she said crying "leave him alone" she cried.  
  
There was a loud crack, and the hooded men disappeared, another crack and the walls started to crumble.  
  
Severus ran up stairs, grabbing Danni and leading Jamie down the stairs, they stopped at the bottom where Beth had passed out, from the memory.  
  
"take her, and use floo powder, go to school we'll be safe there" he said handing Danni to Jamie, who ran toward the fireplace.  
  
Severus bent down picking a limp Beth up and followed Jamie and Danni, who had just been engulfed in green flame, into the fireplace. "Hogwarts School" he shouted throwing the powder down at his feet.  
  
When Severus arrived in his chambers at Hogwarts, he put Beth down on the bed, and walked over and picked up Danni who was crying, "why don't you to go to bed, take her to Gryffindor tower, I'm sure there will be a spare bed there, most of the school's gone home for Christmas" said Severus looking at Jamie who was sat on the sofa by the fireplace.  
  
"In fact, I'll make sure you get there ok, we'll use the floo network again" he said grabbing his pot of floo powder, "what about mum?" asked Jamie as he got up, "she'll be fine here till I get back. Come on" said Severus as he stood in the fireplace with Danni, and waited for Jamie to join him, "Gryffindor tower" he shouted throwing the dust down.  
  
When they arrived in the common room, which was decorated with a Christmas tree, and glitter, Jamie led Severus up to his dormitory.  
  
He opened the door quietly, and found that the 4 other people he shared the dormitory with had gone home for the holidays.  
  
Snape put Danni down in the bed next to Jamie, he tucked her in, and she fell asleep pretty fast, the whole ordeal had taken it out of her. "good night" said Severus as he walked out of the room, "let me know when mum wakes up" said Jamie as he got into bed, "ok" replied Severus as he closed the door.  
  
When he arrived back in his chambers Beth was still unconscious on the bed. Severus opened a hidden cupboard and started rummaging through until he found a small red vile, he walked over to Beth and took the dropper out, squeezing a drop onto her lips, which trickled into her mouth.  
  
He sat next to her and lifted her head and laid it on his lap, while he waited for her to wake up.  
  
5 minutes after being given the potion by Severus, Beth began to wake up. She looked up and saw a blurred figure looking down on her, and rubbing her forehead. "Dan" she said looking up at him. "Beth, its Severus" replied Severus, "where's Dan he was just here" replied Beth, slowly tying to sit up. She turned to face him, now seeing clearly that it was Severus and not Dan, "it was a hallucination spell the man cast it on you to get the information out of you" said Severus.  
  
"He was so real" replied Beth, "he was there, I touched his face" she finished, "you touched that man's face, I'm sorry" he said looking at her.  
  
"I should have known better I mean why would I see Dan, when I know he's dead" she said to him looking at him. "That man, who ever he was, took advantage of you, the thing with that spell is you don't have to know who the person your casting it on, wants to see, the spell gets into your head and decides on the person you would most like to see again, in your case it was Dan" said Severus.  
  
"Where's Jamie and Danni?" she asked looking around. "Gryffindor tower, asleep" replied Severus. "It must have been horrible, not knowing what was happening" she said getting up, "where are you going?" asked Severus, "to see my kids" she replied, she grabbed some floo powder, and before Severus could join her in the fireplace, she was engulfed by the green flame and gone.  
  
When Beth arrived in the Gryffindor common room, she could hear cries, and calls coming from one of the dormitories. She ran up the stairs, heading for the room the noise was coming from. She opened the door to see Danni crying her eyes out calling for her, and Jamie trying to calm her down.  
  
Beth walked over to the bed, kissed Jamie on the head and picked up Danni who was still crying, "its alright, mummy's here" she said rocking her, "alright mum?" asked Jamie as he stood up, "fine darling, just fine" she replied putting a smile on her face as she stroked the back of Danni's head.  
  
Truth be told, she wasn't fine, every time she closed her eyes she saw Dan's death, but she couldn't show her kids that she was upset.  
  
"you coming down to the common room or you gonna stay here" she asked Jamie, as she walked back and forward with Danni who was still crying, "I'll come down" he replied, "ok grab a couple of blankets" she said as she opened the door.  
  
The walked down the stairs to the common room, Severus was waiting there already sitting on the arm of an arm chair. Jamie put the blankets on one of the sofa's and sat down bringing his legs close to his chest, "who were those men mum?" he asked looking at her, Danni was still sobbing on her shoulder, "I don't know babe" she replied, "one of them said that it was something to do with dad" he continued, "no darlin, just something they thought dad had" she replied sitting next to him and cradling Danni.  
  
An hour later, Jamie had fallen asleep and Beth had resumed rocking Danni while pacing the room. "here let me take her" said Severus getting up, "give you a bit of a break" he said taking Danni, who stirred, he started rocking her like Beth had been doing.  
  
Beth went over to Jamie who was fast asleep on the sofa, she pulled one of the blankets over him and kissed him on the forehead, before sitting down on the other sofa, "why don't you try and get some sleep" said Severus as he walked past her, "no I'm ok" she replied, "but you looked nackered" she said getting up.  
  
After half an hour of rocking Danni, Beth had taken over again, Severus slumped in the arm chair, and fell asleep. Beth gently laid Danni at the other end of the sofa to Jamie, and pulled the cover over her. She took the other cover and placed it over Severus.  
  
Beth was so tired, but every time she began to drift in and out of sleep, she was faced with memories of Dan, good ones, which were followed by screams and cries help, as Dan was being executed in front of her face, which caused her to wake instantly.  
  
"Still not asleep I see" came a voice from the shadows. "you scared me" said Beth looking at the old figure as he walked into the light, "forgive me, that was not my intention" said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I heard about the confrontation you had this evening with a group of death eaters" said Albus as he sat down on the sofa next to Beth. "Word travels fast" replied Beth, she looked at Jamie and Danni to make sure they were still ok, and fast asleep. They were.  
  
"Why would they come back, after nearly 6 years?" she asked focussing back on Dumbledore. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to this question" started Albus, "Daniel was a great man, great at his work, some might say very involved in it. For he never went home with out something from the ministry to work on, which I'm sure you know" he began as he looked at Beth, she nodded, "when the ministry assigned him to be the keeper of Merlin's book, his responsibility grew greater than he thought it would. Having a wife and young son at home, and having to look after a book, centuries old, which attracted a lot of attention, was harder then he ever thought. I often received owls from Daniel asking questions and advice, about the book, and some times even his family" said Albus as he looked at Jamie. "Daniel always knew that being the keeper of Merlin's book was very dangerous indeed. Which is why he was reluctant to take the assignment. But being the great man he was he took it despite his thoughts" Dumbledore paused, when Danni stirred, Beth got up and picked her up and sat back on the sofa next to Albus and rocked Danni back of to sleep. "so he knew people would kill for it?" asked Beth, "yes, and no. he knew that Voldermort would and always has shown an interest in the book, as it contains magic's no wizard nowadays knows of. He knew his assignment was dangerous, but never thought it would result in his death, and worse his beloved wife witnessing it" said Albus, "so why did he take it?" asked Beth.  
  
"As I am sure you know. Daniel was always the type of person who stood by what he believed was good and right. He thought being the keeper of Merlin's book was something he could do to contribute to stopping the final rising of Voldermort. Indeed he was correct. Voldermort, as you know is now dead, thanks to Daniel and Mr Potter," said Albus, "He thought by one person dying to save a world of people from the horrible things Voldermort could do to them was worth giving his life for" said Albus before being interrupted by Beth, "but what about me, and Jamie, how could he even think about leaving his family" asked Beth "Ah, he often wrote to me about you and young Mr Harris here" started Dumbledore, looking at Jamie, "telling me about the new things Jamie had done, or how beautiful you had grown since I last saw you. He also wrote about leaving you if it should ever happen. If he were alive today, Voldermort may still be trying to rise, I'm sure you would be visited by death eaters, like this evening, on a more regular basis, Daniel, didn't want his wife and child afraid to go out, or to live. He made a sacrifice for the sake of the world, muggles, and the wizarding world and for that we are eternally grateful. Understand that more then anything, he wanted you to live, to enjoy life, to be happy, and to laugh. To raise Jamie with the same beliefs and you and he both shared, and to raise him into the man he always knew he would be. I know your angry at him, Jamie on some occasions has also stressed his anger towards his father, but its how Daniel wanted your lives to be. Free of Voldermort, free of being attacked by death eaters, and free of any thing, and everything bad. His one wish was for you to live" said Albus, as he took a break from talking.  
  
"you have a beautiful family, a son, who is the spitting image of his father in more ways than one, be is growing into the man Daniel always wanted him to be. A daughter who is like you, caring for everything and everyone. And Severus. He wants to love you, and does love you, but cares enough to let you run his emotions as well as yours" finished Albus. Beth got up and put Danni back on the sofa next to Jamie, covering them both with the blanket.  
  
"I feel like I cheated on him. I had a child with another man, we had so many plans for us and Jamie, and now because of his stupid loyalties, none of them will ever happen" said Beth as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Tonight when that man cast a spell on me, and made me believe that Dan was in front of me, I wanted to believe it so much." started Beth, "but yet you managed to deceive him about the whereabouts of the book" interrupted Albus. "There was something inside me which said it wasn't Dan, but I wanted to believe so much, to talk to him, and to touch him again, it's something I wanted more than life its self" said Beth as she started to cry, "I would have given anything, including my own life to be with him for even just a moment" said Beth as she looked at Jamie, "its horrible I know, thinking about leaving Jamie, and Danni to be with Dan, I'm their mother and I didn't think about them once during the whole ordeal, and I hate myself now for thinking it" said Beth as she wiped a tear from her face, "your human, its only natural that you would want to be with you love. In a situation like this evening it proves you're strong enough to resist even those types of thoughts. During that type of spell, its possible for it to consumer you enough to take your life, and yet here you are talking to me" said Albus smiling.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes I see him. I thought I had dealt with it all a long time ago. I know it won't ever go away, but I stopped having nightmares about it years ago, and now, its like he died yesterday" said Beth as she looked into Albus's light blue eyes. "there are many hurdles in life. No one knows what he or she is going to be thrown, and each person deals with the situation differently. Tomorrow I may wake up and not be headmaster at the school, god forbid, but it might happen, tomorrow, you may fall in love again" said Albus.  
  
"I don't think I could ever love some one again" replied Beth, "you mean you wont. You are trying so hard to keep your memories alive of Daniel for Jamie and your self, that you forget about you" said Albus, "I have to keep them alive, Jamie always asks about his father. And it seems everyday I forget something else. I can't even remember what his hands felt like or, what he smelled like, or how I felt waking up to him in the mornings" said Beth, tears falling down her face.  
  
"You'll always know these things, it doesn't matter if you can't tell Jamie about what his father smelled like. He wants to know what his dad liked, what he was like when he played quidditch, what movies he liked" replied Albus, "what about me? I want to remember these things I need to, I feel like I'm slowly forgetting him" said Beth trying to wipe tears away.  
  
"You will never forget him. Even if you feel like you are, take a look at a picture, and memories come flooding back" said Albus as he wiped a tear from Beth's cheek. "one shouldn't dwell to much on the past, remembering is fine, but trying to live in the past in memories isn't healthy, and you begin to distance your self from the people who love you most" said Albus looking at Severus.  
  
"Severus, has waited for you ever since you left. not dwelling on any time you spent together, but not forgetting, loving and moving on with his life, you, in your way have also moved on. You don't think much about Severus, but I'm sure he crosses your mind every now and again" smiled Albus as Beth looked at Severus.  
  
"I care about him, I wont tell you I don't. and I'm reminded of him every time I see Danni. Its confusing, seeing 2 different people in both of my children. When I look at Danni I see Severus when he's happy, and the time we spent together makes me smile. But when I see Jamie, I get mixed feelings, I see pain, and happiness. Its confusing what am I supposed to think?" she asked. "I cant tell you what your supposed to think, only you can answer that. Daniel, in your position would proberly be thinking the same, you and he are alike that way, but he would also want you to be happy, and if your happy with Severus don't hold in back. Daniel wont hate you for moving on, because both you and I know that your love for him wont ever go any where, neither will the gap left by his death. If you love Severus that wont take the place of Daniel, no one ever will. He will simply add more love your already hugely loving heart" said Albus.  
  
"Now its late, and I, like you, need my beauty sleep" smiled Albus as he got up, "I'm always here if you ever need to talk" he said as he walked out of the room, "thank you" replied Beth, "my pleasure" he said, and he was gone.  
  
Despite the talk with Albus Dumbledore, Beth still couldn't close her eyes without seeing Dan's death. Although the talk had made her think about things that maybe she would never have thought off herself, with out some outside help. Was she not allowing her self to love any one else? Was she trying to hard to keep a memory alive, which it could be kept alive, with out trying as hard to make it seem more real, than a memory. And was she hurting Severus by taking control of his emotions?  
  
The questions raced through her mind, she thought of different answers, what would Dan think if she aloud her self to love another man?  
  
By the time morning arrived Beth still hadn't slept, she had drifted in and out of a doze, but was woken by memories, and noises from the fire, and the 3 other people who were sleeping around her.  
  
While they were sleeping Beth had written and sent a letter to her mother, via an owl, asking her mother to look after Danni and Jamie, for a couple of days. Christmas was 5 days away, and she didn't have a clue what state her house would be in, or whether they would have to decide on another place to have Christmas. She was surprised how fast a reply had come.  
  
Jamie and Danni were down in the great hall eating breakfast, which Beth was taking the blankets back up to the beds, in Jamie's dormitory. Severus was sitting in the common room, and had let the owl in through the window.  
  
"Beth there's an owl here for you" called Severus as he removed the letter from its leg, and it flew away. Beth came down the stairs, and sat on the sofa while she read the letter.  
  
Lizzy, Would love to take the kids for a few days, heard about the death eaters, if you want to stay here for Christmas your more than welcome. Send the kids Via Floo Powder, as the network is being watch more closely since last night, and I am sure its on of the safest ways to get here, with out using a portkey. See you soon. All my love Mum.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Severus as he looked at her, "my mum, I wrote and asked if she would take the kids for a few days while I sorted out the house" she replied, "I would have done it" said Severus feeling hurt that she hadn't asked him to take care of his own daughter and her son, "yeah but I could do with a hand if you don't mind" said Beth as she folded the paper, and dropped it in the fire, and watched it burn. "sure, when are we sending them?" asked Severus, "proberly when they get back, the sooner we sort out the house, the sooner they'll be back" replied Beth as she walked to the window, and looked out on the snow covered courtyard.  
  
When Jamie and Danni arrived back from the great hall, and were told that they were going to stay with their Grandmother, they complained that they wanted to stay with Beth, but she explained the situation vaguely to Danni, and in more detail to Jamie, who agreed to make sure Danni was ok until they came to get them.  
  
Danni kissed and hugged Severus good bye, and then did the same to Beth after Jamie had hugged and kissed her. She then joined Jamie in the fireplace, which was now not on fire!  
  
"Ok, its 12 meadow view little sorten, ok" said Beth as she handed Jamie the pot of floo powder, "ok" replied Jamie, as he threw the powder at his feet and called the address to Beth's mothers house. As soon as they were gone, Severus and Beth stood in the fire place, took some floo powder and called "7 Granville place, London" and they were gone too.  
  
When they arrive at the house, it wasn't as bad as Beth had imagined, the walls were cracked, although nothing that couldn't be fixed by a spell, all the pictures were on the floor, drawers were open with their contents all over the floor.  
  
"Wow, they must have really wanted that book" said Beth as she stepped out of the fire place and looked around. "looks like" said Severus as he stood next to her, hearing the crunch of broken glass under his feet.  
  
"where do you want to start?" he asked, "here, I guess" replied Beth as she started to pick up pictures and pile them on the coffee table.  
  
After 3 hours of cleaning, getting rid of glass and casting spells to mend the cracked walls, they had finally started to re hand the photographs of the family, and some paintings. Another hour had passed by the time they had finished doing that room, Beth opened the curtains, to let some light in, it filled the room.  
  
When they arrived at 7 Granville place that morning at 10 am, the whole lower level of the house was trashed the walls were cracked with pieces of plaster on the floor, picture frames were broken, and the contents of any drawer of cupboard we covering the floor. But in 7 hours of cleaning they had only just reached the 2nd floor.  
  
They walked into Danni's room, the floor was covered with toys and cloths, pictures and books. The bed was over turned and the drawers were open and empty.  
  
"Why would you do that in a kids room?" she asked as she started to put toys back in the toy boxes, "desperation I guess" answered Severus as he started putting books back in the shelf. As he was doing so he came across Danni's baby book. He set it on the top of the shelf, and carried on picking up picture frames, and stacking them on a small table in the corner, he would look at the book later.  
  
2 hours later, Beth was hanging the last of Danni's clothes in the closet, and Severus was making the bed, and placing snappy on top of the pink covers. The walls were mended, and the pictures were hanging on the walls, with the newest picture of Severus and Danni on the windowsill.  
  
By 10pm, they had finished Jamie's room, and were about to start on Beths.  
  
They had ordered take out, while Beth had brought boxes of Christmas decorations and stacked them in a pile at the top of the stairs.  
  
They opened the door to Beth's room. A large 4 poster bed with white see through curtains stood in the corner at an angle from the wall. A large wooden chest lay at the foot of the bed, with its contents next to it.  
  
The light was filtering in through 2 large windows, shining onto broken picture frames, and books which lay on the floor.  
  
The 2 chests of drawers were open with cloths hanging out of one, Beth's cloths. The other had a few items of cloths, a couple of T-shirts and a few pairs of jeans.  
  
By the time midnight came about, Beth was so tired, she hadn't slept for 2 days, she had spent all day with Severus cleaning the house, and it finally looked as though nothing had happened.  
  
Severus had left the room, and come back with Danni's baby book, Beth was sitting on the bed with a cup of coffee when Severus returned. He climbed on the bed and sat next to her.  
  
"ah you found it" said Beth. "yeah it was with the books in Danni's room" he replied as he opened it.  
  
The first page of the book had a picture of Danni and Beth, when Danni was only hours old. With details of Danni's birth underneath.  
  
They looked through the book at different pictures, Beth explained each one, and each page in detail. Until Neither Severus nor Beth could keep their eyes open.  
  
Beth climbed of the bed, and grabbed some cloths from her drawer and got changed, she threw a T-shirt and a pair of shorts at Severus for him to change into.  
  
She climbed into bed, Dan's side of the bed, and looked at Severus who sat down on a large arm chair by the window, "I don't think that's going to be to comfortable" she said smiling at him, "you can sleep here" she said as the lifted the covers on the other side of the bed, "are you sure?" asked Severus as he walked over to the bed, "yeah" she replied as she smiled.  
  
Severus climbed in and pulled the covers over himself. Beth picked his arm up and put it round her shoulders and she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Albus thinks I run your emotions" said Beth as she looked at him, "is that what you think?" she asked, "when did you talk to Albus?" he asked her as he rubbed her back gently, "last night" she replied, "do you think its true?" she asked.  
  
"In a way. I don't want to force you into a situation you don't want to be in, so I let you decide if anything happens between us" he replied, "I don't mean to. It's like theres this thing inside me that reminds me I married to Dan, and cant do anything" she said, "you'll always be married to Dan, even if you decide to date again, or even marry again, no ones going to take his place" said Severus, "that's what Albus said" replied Beth, "doesn't that make you think that it might be true?" asked Severus, "maybe" replied Beth.  
  
Although Beth thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep, she surprised herself. She gently drifted of to sleep half an hour after she and Severus had stopped talking.  
  
Beth dreamed about Dan, although she wasn't sure if she wanted to.  
  
They were in a park, on the edge of Hogsmead, sat under a willow tree, the summer air was warm, and Dan had surprised her with a picnic.  
  
"I think Jamie will be a chaser, like his mum" Dan had said, as he lay his head on Beth's lap and looked at the sky through the branches of the tree, "really, I think he might be a keeper" Beth had replied.  
  
The thing that made this dream different that her others, was that instead of Dan being executed by Voldermort, he stood next to him. Beth began to stir.  
  
"Whats going on?" Beth said to Dan, who stood next to Voldermort. "Now baby, this is how its going to be, I've given him the book, and we are going to rule with it, join me, and our son" replied Dan, who took Jamie from Voldermort's arms.  
  
Severus had woken up when he felt Beth moving more, he looked at her, she was sweating, he tried to wake her up but she wasn't waking.  
  
"join us or die" said Voldermort. As if her knew what she as thinking, she felt a huge jolt of pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw a large knife sticking into her stomach, she pulled it out and it dropped to the floor. Beth dropped to her knees, her hands were over her stomach. She looked at her hands, which were covered in blood.  
  
Dan and Voldermort were laughing, and when she looked at Jamie he just walked away.  
  
Beth woke and sat bolt up right she looked at her stomach, "you ok?" asked Severus as he put his arm around Beth, "yeah fine, just a bit of a bad dream" she replied, breathing heavily, she then lay back down. The sun light at this time was filtering through the curtains.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" asked Severus as he lay back down, "no I'm fine, just got to sleep I'll be fine" she replied as she laid her head onto her pillow.  
  
Beth couldn't sleep after that, something about Dan watching her die and laughing made her think going to sleep wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
Instead she rolled onto her side and watch Severus sleep. He looked so peaceful, she smiled to her self.  
  
Beth had drifted of to sleep soon after, she had dreamed again of being with Dan, but instead of it turning out badly, it was a good dream. She had talked to him about the future, he had told her it was ok to move on, and one day they would be back together. Whether this was something in her letting go, or whether Dan actually came to her in a dream she didn't know. It just seemed right. When she woke the bed was empty. She looked around, and Severus came out of the bath room. He sat back on the bed. "I think we should talk" said Beth as she sat next to him.  
  
"ok" replied Severus, yawning.  
  
"ok" started Beth as she got comfortable. "I was thinking about last night, about when I asked you about whether you thought I controlled your emotions. I know I do, and I'm sorry for any pain that I have caused you, in a way I think that its because I do care for you, but don't want to be hurt again. Dan wanted me to be happy if anything ever happened to him, to go on living my life, and it seems at the moment I'm happy when I'm around you, and the kids" she said looking at him, "what are you saying?" asked Severus, "I will always love Dan, but I wise man once told me its not healthy to live in the past. So I think its time I started to move on. To think about what I want for a change, and I know Dan would want me to" she said as she took his hand.  
  
"your really special to me, and I think maybe we should give it a try" she said as she smiled at him, "you want to give us a try?" asked Severus, "yeah I think its time I .." She started but she couldn't finish her sentence because Severus had kissed her deeply. "I take it you like the idea" smiled Beth when the kiss was over, "I love the idea!, but what changed your mind" he asked.  
  
"I had a dream last night I as talking to him about every thing, he wants me to be happy. And I thought if the situation was different, and he was spending time with a woman, I would want him to be happy" replied Beth as she looked into his eyes. "I think your right" he replied smiling.  
  
The morning moved on, and Severus and Beth decorated the whole house with the Christmas decorations. They had then decided to do the last of the Christmas shopping. Beth still had to pick up a few things for Jamie and Danni, and Severus needed to pick up a few things too.  
  
Walking around London all day was tiring, going to muggle shops as well as shops in Diagon Ally totally wear a witch and wizard out. Both of their hands held onto shopping bags, which they added to the pile already in Beth's car before going back to pick up anything else from Diagon Ally. 1 Severus had told Beth he would meet her later, he had to pick up a few things, Beth took the opportunity to go into Florish and Blotts bookshop to pick up a few things.  
  
Severus had also been into Florish and Blotts bookshop, but had emerged with nothing, he proceeded to go into a jewellery shop where he had picked up the gift he ordered for Beth, a small pink diamond necklace.  
  
Christmas came and went. Beth was totally surprised by the gift Severus had picked up for her, although Jamie wasn't. Aside from some tension between Severus and Jamie. Christmas was a wonderful day, both Kids had been spoiled rotten, and before Beth knew it she was back at kings cross, putting Jamie back on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Severus had returned to Hogwarts the day before to plan his lessons which he had put off doing for as long as possible.  
  
As soon as Christmas had gone, summer was fast approaching. Jamie had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the Easter break while Severus had decided to spend it in London with Beth, who was now being to settle into their 7-month relationship.  
  
Danni who couldn't be happier, had finished school for the summer, and was excited about spending the whole summer with both her parents. Jamie on the other hand, was trying to persuade Beth into going away some where alone with him, to spend some "quality time" together.  
  
Although the biggest surprise what yet to come.  
  
Jamie and Danni were spending a week with Beth's mother. Leaving Severus and Beth alone at home.  
  
Severus had planned a picnic at a lake just south of hogsmead. As they talked and laughed, Severus became more and more nervous.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Beth looking at him. "Fine, just fine" he said rummaging around in his pockets. "Ok" replied Beth thinking nothing of it.  
  
Severus got to his feet pulling Beth to hers. "Uh, Beth theres something I want to ask you" he said looking nervous. "Ok" she replied looking at him  
  
Severus took her hand and knelt down on one knee. And looked up at her, she looked beautiful the sun was setting behind her, and the water from the lake was glimmering.  
  
"Beth. I'm in love with you and always will be. I would be honoured if you would be my wife" he opened the small box in his hand, showing her a gold ring with a square cut diamond. "I uh, I don't know what to say" she replied looking at him. She thought quickly, the smile on Severus face was being to fade, and his head dropped slightly.  
  
"He's want you to be happy" came a voice in her head.  
  
"I would love to be your wife" replied Beth smiling. Severus smiled and stood up, "your sure?" he asked smiling, "yeah I'm sure" she smiled back.  
  
Beth slowly changed her engagement ring and wedding band from Dan over to her right hand, and Severus slipped his engagement ring on to her finger.  
  
Severus laughed and picked her up hugging her, and kissed her deeply as he slowly set he back down on the floor.  
  
That was it. Beth was going to be marrying Severus, there was no going back. Not that she would want to. When she broke the news to Jamie, he didn't take it well he thought she was replacing Dan with Severus. But after a lot of time talking to him, explaining everything, and even telling Jamie something's he didn't know about his father, Jamie gave her his blessing, but said that "he will never be my dad"  
  
Their wedding date was set for the end of August. At the same spot Severus had proposed to her. The guest were invited, the dresses and robes were ordered. It was all set.  
  
But as Beth sat in a room looking at herself in the mirror wearing a lilac colour wedding dress, as she didn't think it was appropriate to wear white after being married before. She began to have doubts. Which we pushed aside when Albus Dumbledore came into escort her down the aisle.  
  
Before she knew it she was at the alter looking at Severus, Jamie stood behind him in a suit look very handsome, and Danni sat on a chair behind her looking beautiful.  
  
When the ceremony began she could hear tears from some of the people, her mother, and Professor Magonigal to name but a few.  
  
"Elizabeth and Severus have decided to have their own vows, although would like to end with traditional ones." announced the reverend.  
  
"Elizabeth, my friend, my lover, and the mother to my daughter. I love you more than life its self. I will promise to protect you, comfort you, and most of all love you. I thank you for the love you have brought to my life" said Severus as he held Beth's hand.  
  
"Severus. I never thought I would be able to love again, but some how you've shown me that it is possible, and I thank you. I promise to love you as best I can. And stand by you through everything" said Beth as she looked at Severus.  
  
"Do you Severus Ramsees Snape, take Elizabeth Jane Harris to be your wife, will you honour her, love her and keep her, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked the reverend, "I do" he replied.  
  
"and do you Elizabeth Jane Harris, take Severus Ramsees Snape to be your husband, to love him honour him, and keep him through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked the reverend as he turned to Beth.  
  
Beth looked at Jamie, who smiled and gave her a small nod, she smiled and turned back to Severus, "I do" she replied.  
  
"by the power vested in my by the order of Merlin, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Severus" said the Reverend.  
  
The guests clapped as Severus kissed Beth, and they began to walk down the aisles, Beth hand in hand with Severus, with her free arm around Jamie, and Severus's Free arm around Danni.  
  
Severus couldn't believe he was finally married to Beth, they day he thought would never come, although at one point in his life he thought he would never have kids either, and now he has a daughter.  
  
It took Beth a few months to get used to waking up to Severus in the mornings, a few times she had opened her eyes thinking it was Dan but realising it wasn't. it wasn't a disappointment, just different.  
  
Danni, now 7, who had gotten into the habit of climbing into bed with Beth and Severus in the morning, was more than happy with the situation. She no longer had to go to different places, to see her mother and father. So she was happy, and being more spoilt.  
  
Jamie, who was now 12, and getting ready for his 2nd year at Hogwarts, was uncomfortable with the situation, although he was civil to Severus, he became more reliant on Beth for things he would have normally asked any one to do, including at one point Severus, now Beth did everything for him, which she didn't mind, she understood how he felt about the whole situation.  
  
5 years later, Severus and Beth were still happily married. Beth had taken a job back at the school teaching, again, defence against the dark arts, Severus still had his potions job, Jamie was in his final year, and Danni was in her 2nd year, and had been sorted into Gryffindor when she had arrived a year ago.  
  
But although things were happy they were going to get much worse.  
  
It was a warm summer night at Hogwarts Beth was marking papers by the lake, while Gryffindor house was training for quidditch with Jamie playing Chaser, like Dan had said when he was alive. Severus was tutoring Danni, who surprisingly was failing Potions, she was lucky enough to scrape through her first year exams, but Severus thought it might be better to get her marks up, if she expected to pass her 2nd year exams which were coming in a matter of weeks.  
  
Beth sat on the rock staring out at the lake with a pile of parchment on her lap, and the sounds of the Gryffindor team practising in the back round.  
  
"you as beautiful as I remember" came a voice from behind the tree, Beth looked around she could see who the voice belonged to but it sound familiar. She thought it must have been a figment of her imagination, although why her imagination would be complimenting her, she didn't know. But she carried on working.  
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes" said the voice again. Beth got to her feet, and looked around, she put the pile of parchment down on the rock and walked around the tree.  
  
When she walked back around to the rock to continue her marking, there was a man sat on the rock looking at the parchment.  
  
His hair was brown down to his jaw line, a bit mussed up. His face was clean-shaven, although there was a small scar under his right eye.  
  
"Oh my god" said Beth as she leant against the tree. "Long time no see," said the man as he got up, he walked slowly towards he, but stopped just out or arms reach. "Am I dreaming?" she asked as she straightened up and looked at the man. "No, I'm real" replied the man. He smiled and stroked her arm.  
  
"I have to be dreaming, your dead, I watched you die" said Beth as she touched her arm where Dan had just put his hand.  
  
"I'm very much alive, as you can see," said Dan smiling and turning round in a circle, "how?" asked Beth still in shock.  
  
"Sit with me," said Dan as he walked back and sat on the rock. Beth sank to the floor and leant back against the tree.  
  
"How can you be alive? I watched you executed" said Beth, looking at him.  
  
"We, I should say the ministry, got some inside information about a plan to take the Book or Merlin. The plan included some very specific details. So we worked with a potions maker, a very high very experienced potions maker, to make a potion to copy the effects of death" said Dan looking at her confused face, "you faked your own death" said Beth, no quite believing her ears.  
  
"In a sense yeah" replied Dan, "we didn't count on you being there, or it happening in front of any one but Voldermort. After it happened, I was collected by some people at the ministry, where I was issued a new passport and identification, and left the country, I was only allowed to return after 13 years. So on the day of year 13 here I am" said Dan.  
  
"and I must say you look amazing, just like I remember" he said smiling. "I cant believe you. You could have told me your plan but you let me believe you were dead. You let me tell our son you died" said Beth slowly getting to her feet, "we had to make it realistic" said Dan getting to his feet. "I bet you all had a right laugh didn't you. Stupid Beth morning her not so dead husband" said Beth getting angry, "It wasn't like that, we didn't tell any one" said Dan, "oh then I should feel fine" said Beth.  
  
"I should have sent you an owl I know, but we couldn't risk it being intercepted" said Dan, "an owl, an owl? I was at home with a 4 year old son who cried himself to sleep every night, and you think an owl would have made it better" said Beth as he eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could make it up to you but I cant, I'm sorry" said Dan walking towards her.  
  
Dan slowly moved towards Beth, pulling her into his embrace when he was close enough. He kissed her head, as tears filled his eyes, "I missed you so much" he said as he took in her scent.  
  
Beth slowly moved her arms around to Dan back, and hugged him tight, "I cant believe you're here" said Beth.  
  
After staying in a solid embrace for what seemed like a lifetime, Beth had taken Dan's hand and lead him out of sight of Hogwarts.  
  
They sat on the edge of the lake, watching the sun set. The quidditch practice was over and the air was silent.  
  
"a lot's happened" said Beth as she looked onto the water, "I figured" replied Dan.  
  
"I don't think you realise how much," said Beth as she looked at him again. The wind was sweeping Dan's hair away from his face.  
  
"Jamie, must be what 17 now?" said Dan as he looked at her, "yeah, he was sorted in to Gryffindor, and is on the quidditch team, chaser" said Beth smiling, "I knew he would be" smiled Dan.  
  
"Any one else in your life?" asked Dan looking at Beth's left hand and noticing the rings on her finger were not the ones he had given her.  
  
"a Daughter, she's 12 now" said Beth turning to face him, "Danni" she added smiling, "the father is the husband" asked Dan looking back at her rings, "yeah" replied Beth "who is he?" asked Dan turning to face Beth. "don't tell me I know" smiled Dan, "Severus right?" he said answering his own question. "yeah" replied Beth.  
  
"that was one of my worries about going a head with the ministries plan, how long would it take for you to go to him. By the sounds of it a whole year" said Dan looking away.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that, Danni wasn't planned, it just happened. And I didn't marry him until 5 years ago" replied Beth. "That's something I suppose" said Dan.  
  
"What did you expect me to do, wait around for you, be alone for ever. If the situation was reversed I would want you to move on" said Beth touching him arm.  
  
"I know. That's one of things I love about you, your always thinking of other people over your self" smiled Dan as he took her right hand, "at least you kept the rings" he smiled.  
  
"How do you think Jamie's going to react?" asked Dan, "surprised" laughed Beth, "yeah I would think so" smiled Dan, "but happy. He misses you so much," said Beth smiling. "I miss him to, and you" said Dan as he held Beth's hand, "don't, I'm married now" said Beth, "legally to me" replied Dan, "but I'll respect you" he said letting her hand go.  
  
"Are you happy?" asked Dan as he looked back at Beth.  
  
"Depends how you look at it" replied Beth as she looked out, again, at the water. "I'm happy in terms of life. I have 2 beautiful children, both at Hogwarts," she began, "I meant with him" said Dan interrupting her, " you can say hi name" replied Beth, "fine, with Snape?" said Dan.  
  
"Yeah, he makes me happy" replied Beth. "Do you love him?" asked Dan, "I wouldn't have married him if I didn't" replied Beth. "you haven't really answered my question" said Dan. He got up and walked towards the tree, "you could always do that to me, make me think that you answered the question but in truth you didn't, you gave me enough information to lead me to make your answer for you" he said as he kicked a small twig on the floor.  
  
Beth got up and turned around. " What do you want me to say" she shouted, "tell me you love him, and you don't love me any more" shouted Dan as he grabbed her arms.  
  
How could this be happening, a short time ago her life was fine. Now the man she thought was dead, and her one true love was stood in front of her, asking if she loved Severus, and more importantly if she loved him any more.  
  
"Mum, you ok" cam Jamie's voice from behind her. Beth broke eye contact with Dan and turned around.  
  
"I'm fine, I'll be in side in a bit, get started with out me ok" she said to Jamie. Jamie left, but his eyes were transfixed on Dan, who felt as though he was looking into a mirror.  
  
"He's grown up so much" he smiled, "yeah but what do you expect he's 17" replied Beth turning round.  
  
"Why did you come back?" asked Beth, when Jamie was finally out of view.  
  
"Its obvious isn't it?" he replied laying his eyes back on Jamie. "Is it?" she replied.  
  
"For my family. My son, and.." He paused "and for my wife" he said.  
  
They walked round the lake, so they would talk with out worrying whether a student would come up and talk to Beth, or if Jamie would come back, or Danni, but most of all Severus.  
  
"Remember all our plans?" he asked "yeah" smiled Beth. "But every things different now. You 'dying' wasn't in the plan" she replied. "I didn't expect to come back and it to be the same" said Dan as he stopped Beth. "I don't know what I expected. I guess I wasn't thinking, or if I was it was about myself. Living in Spain for 13 years, alone, kinda makes you think about everything, a lot" he said. "Spain" repeated Beth, "and you never had one girlfriend?" she said to him as they kept walking. "No" replied Dan, "I find that hard to believe" smiled Beth, "ok, but nothing as serious as marriage. I've had a few girlfriends. But nothing, nothing like you" he said.  
  
There was a silence as they carried on walking around the lake, "do you still have the house?" he asked, trying to start another conversation. "yeah of course, we still have both places" she replied, "good" he replied. "we live in the London one when we're not teaching" continued Beth, "what about the Hogswood one, you lot don't get away from the muggle world like we said it was for?" asked Dan, "no, I've taken Jamie, and Danni there, but we've had Hogwarts when we're in Hogsmead and haven't really needed to go to Hogswood" she replied, "not as a family I mean, I go there some times" she finished. "that's good, at least its in use" he smiled.  
  
When they began to walk back around the lake to wear they started Danni and Severus were walking over to the lake.  
  
"Oh no" said Beth, "Dan, please don't start anything, ok, please, you know what happened last time" she said as she carried on walking, "ok. Its going to be weird though" said Dan, "you have no idea" mumbled Beth.  
  
Severus and Danni came to a stop in front of Dan and Beth.  
  
"hi" said Beth looking at Severus and Danni, "how was your extra lessons?" she asked Danni, "fine, who's he?" she asked in a low voice, "later. Go and meet Jamie ok" said Beth.  
  
"Severus, long time no see" said Dan looking at him, and then Danni who was walking back to the castle. "whats going on?" asked Severus to Beth, as if not hearing Dan.  
  
"Its Dan, not kind of as dead as we thought" smiled Beth uncomfortably, "I can see that" replied Severus, "it was a set up" said Severus as if to ask him self a question in his head and then answered it out loud. "Yeah the ministry's idea. To make sure that Voldermort was gone for good, you know!" said Dan. "Interesting" replied Severus, as he looked at Beth, and then back to Dan. "Any way Beth, we're supposed to be in a teachers meeting in a while, so." he paused hoping she would interrupt and say 'of course lets go'  
  
"I know, I'll be there" she replied, not making any effort to move. "I see, ok. See you in a while then" replied Severus. He moved forward and put a hand on Beth's hip and the other on the back of her neck and gently kissed her, as he moved away he looked at Dan with a half smile, as if to taunt him.  
  
Severus walked slowly back, looking at Dan, he glanced at Beth, and turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
"I cant believe this" Dan said quietly as he walked off towards the edge of the lake.  
  
"Hey whats up?" asked Beth as she followed him. "That smarmy bastard" replied Dan pointing at Severus who had just entered the castle. "Hey, watch who your talking about" said Beth as she grabbed his arm, Dan calmed himself down before speaking again. "she looks like you a lot you, know, exactly how I imagined our daughter to be" said Dan as he pulled his arm away, "just a little less Severus" he said as he carried on walking to the waters edge. "It was supposed to be us" he continued to say, he turned to look at her. "the perfect family, house, jobs, and life" he said.  
  
"And they screwed it all up for us, they could have told me about you marrying him, but they didn't, I would have come back for you" he said as he took his hand. "and if you had, you might not even be alive now" replied Beth, "what does it matter, I would rather be dead, than not be without you for one more second" he said raising his voice. His eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"we cant change the past, we cant. Plans sometimes change, and they have" replied Beth looking at him, his eyes were so sad as they looked into hers. "They don't have to, we can still keep our plans" said Dan, "how? I'm married to Severus, I had his child" said Beth letting go of his hand.  
  
"So that's it? You're going to give up. Your going to forget about our wedding, our life, the promise we made to each other on our wedding day" said Dan.  
  
"How can I ever forget, I have a constant reminder of you every time I look at Jamie, I can and wont ever forget anything in my life which had you in it" said Beth, her own eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Than come with me, we'll go back to Spain, with Jamie, we'll be a family again" he said grabbing both of her hands, "what about Danni?" replied Beth not quite believing what he was saying. "she can come too" said Dan in a pleading voice. "come on, it can be like it was before" he smiled. "it cant, and it wont, things have changed, I've changed" replied Beth.  
  
"Beth I love you, I don't care who knows it, or if your married I'll shout it to the whole world" said Dan letting go of her hands.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE ELIZABETH HARRIS" he shouted at the top of his voice. "Dan, don't" replied Beth pulling his hands down to his sides.  
  
Beth had been at the lake with Dan all after noon, the sun had set and the lake was lit by the lights from the school, as well as the moon.  
  
She had missed the teachers meeting, missed her study session with Jamie, missed her study session with Danni. And had missed dinner in the great hall.  
  
Dan was still pleading with her to leave Severus and leave with him.  
  
What happened next seemed, to Beth, and Dan to have been in slow motion.  
  
As they stood by the water, the cool air blowing through her hair, they hadn't realised the movement in the shadows. But then Neither had Jamie, Danni and Severus who were sat on the stone steps out side of the castle trying to think of a suitable time to break up Beth and Dan's conversation.  
  
"Well, Well, your not dead after all" came a voice from the shadows. Soon they were surround by hooded men, "I suppose you knew about this" said the man who was in her house some time before, "no, actually" started Beth, but she was interrupted, "silence" said the man turning to Dan.  
  
"Now where is the book?" he said looking at Dan, "if it isn't Alexander Galdden" said Dan looking at the man walking towards him. "where is it?" called Alexander Galdden, "you'll have to ask your lord that question, but then you cant can you" smiled Dan.  
  
With that comment Alexander Galdden had hit Dan across the face.  
  
Jamie had pointed out the crowd to Severus who stood up to see what was going on, he and Jamie made their way slowly across towards the lake, and to there objections Danni followed.  
  
A few hooded Death Eaters started kicking and punching Dan, until he was on his knees. They smacked Beth a couple of times to make matters worse for Dan.  
  
When Severus had spotted this he had called out, "hey!" and began to jog over to the group followed by Jamie who now had his wand out as well as Severus.  
  
"friends of yours" said Alexander Galdden as he turned to look at Jamie Severus and Danni running over.  
  
"fine be like that Daniel. But you took something over ours so we'll take something back" and he turned towards Beth who was being held by 2 death eaters.  
  
Alexander Galdden pulled out a silver knife, its handle shaped like a snake, when Dan saw it he started to call out, but Galdden didn't take his eyes of Beth.  
  
Severus began to sprint over to the lake, although it felt as though he wasn't going any where.  
  
In a blink of an eye, the knife which was in Galddens hand had been plunged in to Beth's stomach 3 times, the 4th time he left it in there, noticing that Severus was getting closer.  
  
With a loud Crack, all the death eaters disappeared.  
  
Beth sank to her knees looking at her stomach, her hands wrapped around the knife.  
  
Dan crawled fast over to her, catching her as she started to sway.  
  
"Lizzie." he said looking at her, he placed a hand on her stomach, but feeling the wetness took it away to find his hand covered in blood.  
  
When Severus arrived he dropped his wand and fell to his knees, staring at Beth.  
  
"Mummy" said Danni as she ran closer but she was pulled back by Severus. Jamie walked slowly towards Beth, who was now kneeing, unsteadily by her self.  
  
"Mum" he said, as he got closer.  
  
Beth held tight onto the knife and pulled it out of her stomach, letting out a small cry as she did so. She looked at the knife, and her hands, which were covered in blood. She looked at her robes, which were soaked through. Beth looked up at Jamie as he walked over to her, the knife fell out of her hands and onto the grass.  
  
"Mum" Jamie said again as he knelt down. Beth had sunk down so she was sitting on her legs. But she couldn't hold that position that long, and soon found her self looking up at the stars, with Dan Cradling her, who was behind her, and caught her as she fell backwards.  
  
Jamie moved closer to his mother, looking down at her, and her stomach. "Mum" he said taking on of her hands, "there's my boy" she said looking at him trying to put a smile on her face. She lifted her free hand up to her Jamie's face, and Jamie held it there, as a tear rolled down his face.  
  
"don't cry baby" she said to him seeing the tear falling down his face, "I'll be fine" she said smiling, her eyes filling up with tears as well. Beth's gripped tighter to Jamie's as pain surged through her body.  
  
"don't leave me mum, I need you" said Jamie as he gripped his mothers hand back, "you don't need me baby, your all grown up, and more of a man than I ever thought you would be" she replied trying to smile, "I'm not" he replied, another tear falling down his face.  
  
Danni was tugging at her fathers arms until they came free and she ran towards her mother. She knelt beside Jamie, who moved away and sat next to his father.  
  
"Mummy" she said looking at her. Beth's hands, one of which was on her stomach still, the other reached for Danni's Hand.  
  
"Danni, my baby girl. You have to be brave ok" said Beth trying to smile at her daughter who couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "I'll try" she replied, "you're always trying" smiled Beth, "don't ever stop ok, you have to look after Daddy, and Jamie now for me ok?" she asked looking at her daughter, "ok" she replied, "I love you" she said as she bent down and hugged Beth, although the hug caused her more pain, she didn't show it to much because she knew it would be the last time she held her daughter.  
  
"Where will you be?" asked Danni. "in heaven" smiled Beth, "looking down on you, every single day," she replied in her ear. "I don't want you to leave me" cried Danni as she sat up again, "I wont, I'll, I'll be right here, when ever you need me" replied Beth placing her hand on Danni's heart. "Promise?" asked Danni, "always" replied Beth smiling. "I love you so much" she said hugging Danni again.  
  
The pain in Beth's stomach was beginning to become excruciating. Students had started to notice something was going on, and had started to come over to the lake, calling the teachers, when they noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Look after Jamie" said Beth looking up at Dan, who gently stroked her hair away from her wet forehead, "I will, always" replied Dan, "He's your son, and he loves you, do best by him" said Beth looking at Jamie, then back to Dan, "I will, I promise you" replied Dan, as he looked at Jamie, and smiled.  
  
"Jamie" started Beth, "I know, I figured it out when I came to see you after practice" said Jamie, looking at Dan, he knew what Beth was going to say and didn't want her to waste any extra breath on the subject. "Why didn't you say?" asked Beth, "figured you guys would want to talk" replied Jamie, as he stroked a piece of hair from Beth's cheek, "always caring about other people" smiled Beth, "like his mother" came the voice of Severus, who had moved closer to Beth and placed a hand on her leg.  
  
"Hey" she said looking at him, "Jamie, look after Danni she's your baby sister ok, watch out for her" smiled Beth tears falling down her face.  
  
"Sev" started Beth, taking in a breath as more pain came across her stomach, she gripped her stomach, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Beth" said Severus, "I'm ok" she said opening her eyes. "I know you don't like Dan Much" she started, as Severus took her hand, "but you both have something very special of mine, my children. For them, please don't fight" she said looking up at Dan then back to Severus, "I know you two" she said, "please. You've made me so happy, more than I ever thought I ever could, I love you" she said as he kissed her softly.  
  
When he pulled away he could taste blood on his lips, he looked at Beth, as he put his finger to his lip, and looking at it, she nodded, to say what he hoped she wouldn't, that it would be soon.  
  
"I love you Dan. And I'm only sad that I wont be able to spend time in heaven with you" she said tears rolling down her face, "but you have more important things here now" she said looking at Jamie.  
  
Beth fell silent, trying to breath through the pain. When she opened her eyes, Albus Dumbledore was kneeling in front of her, with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Albus" she said softly, as tiny breaths escaped her lips. "Ssshh now" he said as he touched her hand, "you've." started Beth, but Albus had stopped her speaking. "I know, believe me I know, and I feel the same about you, the daughter I never had" he smiled, "how did you know I was talking about that?" she asked, "I just do my dear. We all know exactly what you want to say. Even Danni and Jamie. "Watch over them" said Beth, "always. They will be safe" smiled Albus.  
  
Beth looked past Albus and onto the moon lit grass, which was now clear of most students, who had been escorted back to the castle.  
  
Beth could see a figure coming out of the darkness, dressed in Jeans and a T-shirt with CC written on the front. She smiled to her self.  
  
"Dad" she whispered. Jamie and Danni had tried to look at what she was looking at but couldn't see anything.  
  
Beth smiled and put her focus back on the people who surrounded her, each with a hand on her, Severus, had his hands placed on her legs, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. Dan had who arms around her shoulders, sitting her up slightly in a cradled position.  
  
Jamie and Danni, were each squeezing tightly onto Beth's hands, and Albus had his hand placed on her hip. "Its time" smiled Beth looking at every one, "no mum" said Jamie, "its ok, my dad's here to look after me" smiled Beth squeezing tightly to her children's hands.  
  
"I'll always be here for you both, all of you, whenever you need me" said Beth as a huge amount of pain surged though her body.  
  
Beth Smiled as the figure of her dead father came closer and stood in the gap between Severus and Albus.  
  
Beth could feel every ones touch become heavier, and tighter. Then everything became lighter and softer, the pain in her stomach began to go away.  
  
Then she was gone. She lay limp in Dan's arms, her head laying backwards as if to look at the stars. Her arms fell by her sides, although both Jamie and Danni hadn't let go.  
  
"Lizzy" said the voice of her father, "will they be ok?" asked Beth as she looked back on her loved one's and her limp body. "Fine, I promise" smiled her father as he put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We're have all gathered here on the beautiful sunny day to remember a great and loved woman. Elizabeth Jane Harris-Snape." Said the reverend as he stood at an altar by the Lake in Hogsmead.  
  
"a mother, a wife, a teacher, a friend, and a hell of a quidditch player" said the reverend, getting a small laugh from the crown of people.  
  
"Elizabeth, Beth, Liz, Lizzy or mum, how ever you knew her, we all knew the same person, a loving and caring woman, who always helped others before her self. She will be dearly missed by every one, but maybe more so by her two children, Jamie Daniel Harris, and Danielle Marie Harris-Snape. The amount of love she had for her children I don't think any one could ever express. They would want for nothing, and have all the love she as able to give and more. She also left behind two men she cared deeply for. Firstly Daniel Harris, father of her son, her love, soul mate and Best friend. And secondly Severus Snape, he 2nd lease of life, and love. Her friend through everything, and the father of her beautiful daughter Danielle" continued the reverend.  
  
"no matter how you knew Elizabeth, we all knew the same person, and we were all blessed that we were able to have some part of her, an be bale to keep something of her alive in out hearts. Alive in our hearts. And to you Elizabeth we thank you. You'll always be with us, caring and loving as you were in life, you will continue to do in death" "I believe her son Jamie would like to say a few words" finished the reverend as he stepped aside.  
  
"Thank you" said Jamie, who was dressing in a black suit, with a white rose in the breast pocket.  
  
"My mother was able to touch so many lives. Even if she didn't know some one she always made a point to say hello, or make them laugh if they were sad. She had a unique talent to make people love her even if they were angry with her. I thank her for bringing quality for caring and loving. With out her I wouldn't be a percentage of what I am today. The person I am standing before you is thanks to her. I thank you mum, for my sister Danni, who like you has the talent to make any one laugh. Thank you. I'll watch out for her I promise. I love you" finished Jamie.  
  
He walked slowly back to his seat getting pat's on the back from people as he passed.  
  
"Finally" began to Reverend. "We lay thee, Elizabeth Jane, to rest. May your soul dance in the clouds and sun, and rest in the moon and stars. But may you always be looking upon us. Your soul has been rejoined with one, which left you long before any of us knew thee. And thy father will comfort thee, in times of sadness, and bask in the happiness we will miss. God bless" finished the reverend as he place Beth's wand on top of her casket which was slowly lowered into the whole, underneath the large willow tree facing the lake.  
  
Elizabeth Jane Harris-Snape.  
1966 - 2003  
Mother, to Jamie & Danielle.  
Wife to Daniel & Severus.  
Daughter to June Marie Johnson,  
And sister to Robert James Johnson.  
May you rest in peace in your final resting place. 


End file.
